Harmonic Connection
by Chiranodoss
Summary: AU She is a sheltered, classical cellist and he is an untrained guitarist in a rock band. One night these two musicians meet, and compose a living harmony that not only separates them but ultimately reunites them.
1. Fairy Tale of Fanelia

**AN: **Once again here is another story and unfortunately I am stealing the story line from the masterpiece that was 'August Rush'. I will insert things that I wish had happened or things that needed to be covered to provide consolation. Also I will change some dialogue…considering some of it was unbearably cheesy.

Hey, it's not mine!

* * *

She was calm; she was always calm before any performance. Regardless of what it was. Gracefully she took a brush through her short blonde hair, allowing all the stray strands to fall into place. She stared at her reflection in the well-lit mirror without moving. Her hands lay still, holding the cello that layin her lap, she had no desire to move or do anything. 

Music was a significant part of her life, and it was very precious to her but she had never felt as though the music was being played for any fulfilling purpose, just to please those who commanded it.

Her mascara was well done; accenting her green eyes nicely, her blush highlighted her cheeks and her lips invited people to her smile. A knock at the door took her gaze from the mirror to the door as her father stepped in. At first they exchanged a smile then he approached her and gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"You ready to go, baby? They're waiting for us," he asked, excitement in his tone.

She nodded.

"Nervous? Of course not, you're my girl; you were born for the limelight," he concluded.

He always assumed everything would go exceptionally well, and never bothered to let her answer.

"Smile for me now, sit up straight, and relax." He dictated.

She fixed her posture slightly and beamed a radiant smile.

"Okay, not that relaxed," he contradicted.

"Dad, I'm fine, everything will be fine," she said.

"Oh it'll be better than that 'Tomi, right?"

It wasn't really a question, more of a demand. There was no choice in the matter; it would be nothing short of perfect.

"We're on soon, so get your stuff," he always liked to include himself in the performance, even though he never was.

Giving a small smile she took a little tub from the vanity and removed the chunk of Rosin and applied it to the hair of her bow. After replacing it back in the tub, she picked up the mahogany cello and followed her father backstage.

She could hear the audience applauding; she had to wait for the conductor's cue for her to enter on the stage. Finally it came, and she gracefully walked on stage, taking her seat. As she was the featured artist in the concerto, she was up front next to the conductor.

Finally the Emcee introduced the piece, 'cello concerto no.1 in A minor by Camille Saint-Saens.'

* * *

Splashing water onto his face he tried to calm his nerves, they always got to him, it had come to the point where he almost expected it. Slowly dragging his wet fingers down his face he stared at himself in the tarnished glass. He straightened up and ran a hand through his black hair, letting out a burst of air. He wasn't in the mood to do anything; he was too pissed off to want to please people. 

A muffled yell came in through the paint-chipped door, "Van! You're pretty enough I think the crowd will forgive you for not putting on lip-stick."

A smug grin took a hold of his features as he wiped the water from his chin. After a few more seconds of silence he emerged from the washroom.

"I'm out, now let's get this over with," he said.

"Aww muffin, don' t say it like that, or we'll think you like it," his brother teased.

The same grin appeared again. Even though he wasn't in the mood to play there was always an overwhelming feeling of excitement and thrill. Everyone was there for the music, not to make fun or judge; they just wanted to be a part of something that had no restrictions.

'Now get your ass out there Elvis,' his brother said, pushing his brother up the small back staircase, shoving his guitar into his hands.

Van took it, strapping it quickly around his neck and racing onto the strobe lit stage. Within seconds the rest of the band were stage with him, finishing tuning as the crowd raved. Van couldn't help but smile, he had long since forgotten his stage fright and reluctance to perform.

"Gaddes, ready?" Van called back to his dedicated drummer.

Gaddes beat his drumsticks over his head as an indication.

'Folken?" he asked his brother, who nodded.

He gave a quick glance at the remainder of his band, Allen and Dilandau. Dilandau offered thumbs up, while Allen merely fixed his electric violin in the crook of his neck, preparing his bow.

The blue strobe lights fixed on Van and Folken as the performance began. The lights and crowd danced wildly around as the song progressed, the energy was immense, Van had never had a crowd this excited. Folken would often jab him with wry smiles just to connect that he knew exactly what was going through his brother's head.

When they finished playing the crowd erupted with cheers and shouts, 'I don't think they liked us." Folken stated sarcastically.

While the rest of his band mates laughed, Van supplied a smug smile and left the stage.

Folken continued to make the others laugh by mocking his brother, 'oh the diva doesn't like attention.'

Finally the others left the stage and began mingling with the fans around the concert hall. Van noticed, but had no intention of staying; he had just wanted to get away for a while rather than forcing himself to interact with some stranger.

Pushing his way through the crowd to the exit, he could hear Folken calling his name, but he only continued ignoring his brother's calls. Finally he was outside into the cool March air. It felt as if someone had muted the city; a remote ringing was the only thing he could hear clearly, aside from distant cars and the dull roar of the music being played in the club.

He wasn't completely familiar with the area, considering he had just moved in with his brother, in order to play their music easily. Finding his way to their flat, he became aware that there was definitely a party happening. He wasn't really surprised, considering the landlord had given him a stoner vibe right off the bat. He shook his head letting out a slight scoff. Luckily he managed to slip in without getting too mauled by drunken women or men at that. Making his way through the gyrating crowd of dancing people and blaring bad music, he was able to get up the stairs to the roof. He was fairly confident that no one would be up there, what with free booze and warmth inside. It was like high school all over again, except he actually had girls dying to sleep with him.

His theory was right. The only things that were on the roof were outdoor furniture and a long string of fairy lights decorating the perimeter. Letting out a sigh of relief he climbed up the ladder of the chimney wall.

He loved music and it was incredibly important to him, however recently he had continual feelings that he wasn't connecting with anyone. He didn't like the feeling but he couldn't shake it off. Fixing his position so that one leg was over each side of the wall, he took out a cigarette taking a long drag as if to relieve himself somewhat.

* * *

'Hitomi, bow! They're clapping for you!' the first violinist across from her, Yukari, said as the audience applauded wildly.

'Oh,' she said snapping out of her trance and standing up.

Smiling she bowed and stepped back for the curtain to close.

"That was amazing Tomi! I guess all that practicing wasn't for nothing; we are so going to a party tonight!" Yukari exclaimed after putting her instrument to bed.

"Uh… we are?' Hitomi stammered.

'Yes! Now come on!" Yukari said grabbing her friend's hand pulling her outside to get a cab.

'Yukari, I don't know, I'm hardly dressed for a party," Hitomi protested, playing with the skirt of the white satin dress she was wearing.

'Who cares! Now come on!" she urged as a cab pulled over for them.

--

Finally they arrived at a middle-class triplex, with a nagging beat pulsating through all the openings. Hitomi merely stared out the cab's window as Yukari paid the fare, 'let's go biatch!'

Hitomi obliged her friend and opened the yellow, steel door.

'You scared?" Yukari asked, waiting to go over.

Hitomi lifted an eyebrow, 'why would I be scared?'

'Exactly!' Yukari said, running over to the building, Hitomi following slowly behind her.

Yukari was a huge party girl, and it was almost smotheringly so, but Hitomi didn't mind that much, it wasn't as if she didn't have her faults. She ended up entering the house a few minutes after Yukari, finding her dancing in the middle of several people.

'Hitomi!' Yukari called to her friend.

Hitomi just waved shyly and began to wander around the complex full of people. As she found the stair way she relished the fact that the consistent music became slightly muted. A few random couples lingered in the stairwell, either talking or making-out. Hitomi carefully passed each couple careful not to disturb them as she made her way to the roof.

The door opened easily, and a cool breeze greeted her as the door swung open. A small smile graced her features as she stared onto the vacant roof.The sound of a distant harmonicawas compelling her to look over the edge at thefountain across the street. An elaboratesculptureof an angel stood solitarily in the cool night. It madeHitomi shiver, as she looked at the light sleeveless gown the stone woman was wearing.

'Beautiful isn't it?' came a voice from above her.

Startled she turned around searching for the source of which the sound came from.

'The fountain,' he supplied.

'Oh, yeah…what are you doing?" she responded.

'Listening," he answered, indicating the distant music, "and you?"

'I just…' she started.

'Wanted to get away?" he offered.

She gave a side smile and nodded.

'come on up," he offered, and at the response of her reluctant smile, he persisted, "oh come on, be brave!'

Hitomi smiled shyly and walked over to the short iron ladder that provided transport to the ledge he was sitting on. Gracefully she made her way up the six rungs and sat down slowly on the brick surface beside him. He smiled at her after she had fixed her position.

Gradually a newtune floated into their earshot as the faint whine of a harmonica changed. The soft jazzy tune danced on the wind providing the beautiful acoustics.

'Hear that?' he asked, throwing the butt of his cigarette away.

She paused for a second, nodding through her answer, 'I used to know it."

'Ah… you still do, music like that doesn't just leave you," he said.

'What makes you say that?" she asked.

'Experience…" he mused, looking away from her.

Hitomi just stared at him as he looked at the sky.

'You know, when I was little I used to believe that there was another planet out there, just beyond the moon, and only those who didn't care to see it, could…" he said still looking away, " and I had some connection to it, like in some way I was the link between each world."

'Did anyone believe you?" she asked softly.

'No, just a bunch of shit,' he laughed.

'Maybe not,' she said causing him to bring his focus down to her.

" When you grow up you learn to accept the fact that you're talking bull, and you end up sitting alone of a roof talking to yourself," he laughed.

"Well... I'm here," she offered.

He looked at her again, his face serious, "yes you are... What about you, what's your story?"

She looked down for a second, knowing his eyes wouldn't move, 'I don't know… I'm just… I'm a cellist, who shouldn't talk to strangers."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before anyone said anything. Then slowly, almost hesitantly, he reached for her hand taking a gentle hold of it.

'I'm Van."

Hitomi smiled softly, 'Hitomi."

Once again they sat in silence. Her focus was fixed on his eyes, his garnet colored eyes, they would be burned into her memory whether she wanted it or not. Finally she spoke, her fear taking over, 'what are you looking at?"

'You," he answered simply.

Finally he followed his instincts and leaned in, his head tilting gently to accommodate her. Their lips met in a gentle electric kiss that gradually progressed.

Her mouth was soft and supple, her innocence was very apparent but somehow neither one seemed to care.

Her body was soft, and untouched. He touched her carefully not wanting to hurt her, but she bared no sign that he was. Her touch was delicate and sensitive; her body was cool against his. The coolness of the night seemed to have no affect on them at all; there was enough warmth for them.Each of them had become a factor inthe most memorable night of their lives.

* * *

Done, so far, don't shoot me I just loved the story! 


	2. Bartender

So thanks oodles for those that like the first segment!

Here's the second!

* * *

The morning was cool and dry, the wind nipped at their skin causing them to pull together more. Her body was pressed against his, his arms embracing her tightly, while their fingers stayed intertwined. They were lying on a small bench that lined the wall of the roof, a dark rough blanket covering them. Sharing a small moment of solitude in the city that never slept. 

However their peaceful sleep was interrupted when a cold shower of champagne woke them. Startled and cold they tore away from each other, only to find his brother and band mates laughing at them hysterically.

'Oh my god, what time is it?' Hitomi asked startled. Frantically trying to fix her dress and grabbing her shoes from underneath the bench.

Van hadn't really processed what she had said; he was too busy trying to gather his wits.

"I have to go! I'm in so much trouble, my dad's waiting for me at _The Adom_" Hitomi said panicking.

'Wait,' Van said grabbing her arm, feeling her relax slightly under his touch, 'let me walk you home.'

"I…I can't, it's complicated," she stammered, walking to the door to the stairs.

"The Adom Hotel," she said forgetting her prior hysteria for a second, which passed quickly, "I really have to go!"

"Meet me at the fountain, ten o'clock," Van requested, grabbing her hands.

She stopped for a second, opening her mouth to respond but merely smiled shyly instead.

"Aww, say yes, say yes," the boys hastled.

"Say; yes," he requested softly.

A small smile graced her features and she gave a quick nodd before walking to the door.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," hecalled, smiling back at her as she walked out the door trying to avoid the men around her.

* * *

After she had left, the men started laughing and teasing Van in the spirit of being men.

"Aww, I think Van's in _love_," Dilandau joked.

Van gave a wry smile, and threw his shoe at him, only laughing when Dilandau flinched and dodged the hurtling shoe.

* * *

As Hitomi made her way quickly though the apartment she found Yukari's sleeping form in a loveseat. Hitomi aggressively grabbed her arm, to wake her up and join her in leaving; it was only now that she had the chance to take a look at the time. 

'Eight o'clock, shit! He'll kill me!" Hitomi said.

"Huh…who will," Yukari grumbled adjusting her position.

"My dad! Now let's go!" Hitomi ordered, wrenching her up.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Yukari yelped trying to gain some footing as her best friend dragged her relentlessly out the door.

"You couldn't have _called_ him, or _left a message_," Yukari whined, finally breaking away from Hitomi's hold as they left the building.

"No, time just—time just slipped away from me," she stammered, "Before I knew it, it was morning."

"Ah…I see," Yukari, stated flatly, "so what was _so_ distracting that you couldn't pay a call to your _dear_ father?"

"You know what," Hitomi stated with a newfound confidence, "I don't even care. I just had the best night of my life, so he can just deal with it—TAXI!"

Yukari jumped slightly at her friend's closing exclamation, "oh… so you figure this _now_? You couldn't have done it, _oh I don't know_, ten minutes ago and let me stay sleeping?"

Hitomi turned to her friend giving her a judgemental smirk.

Yukari stuck her hands up defensively, 'I'm just _saying_."

"Yeah, _yeah_ now get in the car," Hitomi concluded opening the door to the waiting car.

* * *

"Ohhh," Folken laughed taking a long drag from his cigarette, "baby bro' is in _love._" 

Van smirked at his brother, still focussed on the events that had taken place only moments ago, a smile still lingering on his features.

"And not with just anyone, _oh no_, a princess!" Dilandau mocked.

"She's not…" Van started but was cut off.

"Oh no? Did you look at her?" Allen supplied.

"Yeah I know, but she's not like that," Van refuted.

"Of course, because you've known her- what? _Twelve hours_?" Allen argued.

"I think he got to know her pretty well there Al'," Gaddess teased.

"Oh fuck you," Van retorted slightly amused.

"Dude, she's not coming," Folken finally said, removing the amusement in the situation.

"She will," Van protested.

"She won't, there's no way, did you see the way she had a bee in her arse to get out of here?" Folken asked.

"Yeah…but she did take a nice picture," Gaddess mused.

"Huh?" Van said looking towards his drummer.

"Well _that_ was irrelevant," Dilandau stated.

Gaddess handed Van the photograph he was looking at. He took it carefully and stared intently. It was an amateur Polaroid photograph, the ink was still drying slightly but there was no mistaking the image that it held. The frozen moment that had been captured only moments ago was clear in front of him; she was gently cradled in his arms, which were protectively enclosed around her, all fingers longingly intertwined.

Van looked up at Gaddess again, "who took this?"

Gaddess lifted the camera from behind him, indicating it was he.

"When?" Van asked inquisitively.

"Right before we woke you up," Allen answered.

* * *

"Hitomi, what is the meaning of this? Where were you!" her father demanded, "I've been worried sick!" 

"Dad I'm fine, I was at a party that's all, I just lost track of time," Hitomi answered softly.

"Well you'll pay for that. You knew we had a plane to catch early this morning, you should have been home hours ago!"

"Dad!" Hitomi interrupted without thinking.

He turned around to face her, shock was evident in his expression, "what? Did you have something to say?"

Hitomi's confidence withered away quickly, "I…no, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now get your things we need to leave now or we'll miss our flight."

"I'm not going," Hitomi said solidly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not going, I'm staying here." The confidence in her voice growing.

"Oh no you're not, Hitomi I'm your father, you do what I tell you," he instructed.

"Dad, I'm not a child, you don't have as much authority over my life as you think you do," Hitomi said bitterly, immediately regretting her words.

"You do _not_ speak to your father like that. Hitomi…"

* * *

Van sat on the outer edge of the fountain; the morning air was cool and refreshing even with the exhaust fumes from passing cars. He checked his watch quickly as he had done for the past ten minutes, it was 9:50 and there was still no sign of her. 

"She's not coming," Van looked up to see his brother staring down at him.

He nodded solemnly, disappointment clear in his face. Suddenly he stood up and began running.

"Where are you going?" Folken called after him.

"That way!" Van called back.

"Where are you going!" he called again.

"The Adom Hotel!"

Folken stood there confused then, "take a cab! It's faster!"

Folken saw his brother smile back at him, as he waved down a taxi.

"What the hell did I do that for!" Folken chided himself, "I shouldn't be encouraging him! Fuck!"

Quickly he hailed another cab to stop his brother.

* * *

For the remainder of his rant Hitomi did not listen. Something inside her had snapped and she began walking to the door. 

"Hitomi!" her father called after her, but she continued to walk, "Hitomi you get back here this instant!"

She didn't come; she proceeded out of the building to make her way to the fountain, her father's shouts still following her. Finally her arm was caught and she faced her father's furious eyes.

"Get in the car now," he said in a dark tone.

Hitomi didn't, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and made an attempt to cross the street but once again she felt the pull of her father's hands.

* * *

He was close, but the wait was driving him insane, "I could walk faster!" 

Van couldn't take it anymore, so that's exactly what he did. Roughly he pushed the door of the cab open and began running up the street to his hotel target. He grew more anxious with every second; he had to see her again so he began running faster. In the distance he could hear his name being called but he couldn't focus on it. Finally he was in view of the hotel's entrance and he saw her arguing with someone he guessed to be her father.

He stopped and began calling her.

* * *

She heard a quiet snap; quickly she turned toward the source. Her bracelet had been broken and with that so had her confidence. She felt stupid that a broken piece of jewellery had broken her spirit, but somehow she couldn't regain it. 

She stared at the bracelet lying on the wet pavement; suddenly her focus was disturbed when she heard someone calling her name. She began searching frantically for where the voice was coming from and finally came to him.

"Van…" she whispered.

She knew her father was watching her and she didn't want him to know anything about who Van was.

"Hitomi!" he called.

He could see her face, it was a mix of yearning and conflict, but he had no idea of her circumstance.

"Hitomi!" he called once more waving his arms.

She gave him a look signalling how sorry she was.

"Hitomi, get into the car," her father directed, glaring at Van's dishevelled appearance.

He couldn't understand what was happening, and he refused to believe what his friends were saying.

There was a patter of feet slowing behind him; he turned around slightly defeated to see what it was.

His brother ran towards him, "I told you…"

"No," Van cut him off, "You're wrong."

"Then where is she?"

Van didn't answer.

"Look Van, she's a princess and you know better than to go chasing one. You've known since you were little; you remember what Dad said 'don't fall in love with a princess because the only thing good enough for one is a prince' and you ain't no prince," Folken explained grabbing Van's shoulders.

Van shrugged him off vehemently, 'how would you know!"

He didn't mean to sound so childish, but he couldn't help himself. His emotions had betrayed him and he was revealing how hurt and confused he was.

Folken stared at him sympathetically, he had never seen his brother so hung up over a girl, not to mention one like this. When he thought about it more he had never seen Van actually emotionally attached to a girl. There must have been something really significant about this one, or else he wouldn't have talked to her in the first place.

* * *

So there is the second Chapter, hope it was enjoyed! 


	3. Waiting On An Angel

Hey babies!!! Thanks for reading all that so here is the next part!

* * *

It had been approaching nine months since he last saw her and he still couldn't get her off his mind. He hadn't given up on her, she had consumed him, and everything he did was an effort to reach her somehow. He would make a habit of visiting the fountain everyday, knowing that there was something mutual between them. It was the thing that had witnessed their meeting and their departure. 

He continued to play his music in hopes that she might hear it and they could see each other again, even though his hope was wearing thin.

Van was sitting on a short chair in his room, the light from outside pooled in through the window bathing him in the cool and pale afternoon sun. The rest of his room appeared dark compared to the one strobe of light. His guitar rested in his lap, cradled in the crooks of his arms. He sat experimenting with different chords, writing down sequences he particularly liked on staff paper.

"Man, you really love this girl don't you Van," Folken stated more so than asked.

Van stared up at him, from his guitar, but said nothing.

Folken leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest, "you know, I never would have thought you to be a romantic."

"What?" Van asked confused, "what gave you that idea?"

"You are _obsessed_. You can't get her off your mind, that song we played at the show the other night, I know it was for her."

"I never would have thought you to be stupid enough to read into crap like that," Van said bitterly putting his guitar back in its case.

"Hey, there's no need to get bitchy," Folken warned standing up straight.

Van looked at him strangely, he had never heard Folken use that word before.

"Well that sounded weird," Folken stated.

Van nodded and continued to close the guitar case then sat down in a defeated manner, "what's the point in singing, she's never going to hear me. I'm sorry Folken, I'm leaving the band."

"Hey, Come on Van, you can't do this to us" Folken said sitting on the bed next to the guitar case.

"I've been trying to contact her for almost nine months now, Folken there's no chance or point!"

"What does that have to do with the band?" Folken protested.

"Didn't you hear me? It's futile! She's never going to hear me. You said it yourself, _what's a guy like me going after a princess for_?"

Folken kicked himself, " well, she thought she was too good for you! Can't you see that?"

"Yeah... let it go Folken," Van said shortly.

"You're messed up over a girl who you spent one night with and now you're leaving the band because you're not with her?"

"Shut-up Folken, I'm tired of it, I can't do it anymore!"

"Fine," Folken said getting up throwing something at him.

Van noticed it, but didn't pick it up until Folken had left the room. It was the picture that had been taken of them the day she left, eight-and-a-half months ago. He stared keenly at the photo, why was she so hard to find?

* * *

She was very heavily pregnant; she was so close to the end of her third trimester. Her father had been furious once he found out, and absolutely unwavering about her getting an abortion, but she had won out on that, choosing to keep the baby. It wasn't as if it was consummated by rape or incest, it was created accidentally but through real affection. By two people that were completely intoxicated by the other, and on more than one level. She had connected with him more than anyone, aside from the fact that they had slept together. 

Her father had wanted to know exactly who the father was, but she didn't want to describe him in detail for his sake, even though she remembered everything about him. Every detail, from the way he smelled and touched her, to the intensity of his garnet eyes.

She sat in her living room staring out her enormous window that peered out over a richer part of town. Her cello rested between her legs, as shepracticed themovements from one of her upcoming concertos.

Her music had found a new place in her life, things had changed for her in the way she felt about music. Now she felt as if she had someone or something to play for.

In the middle of her vibrato she was quickly cut short; the baby inside her was kicking. She smiled sadly and placed a delicate hand on her stomach. Looking up she blinked back tears; she wanted so much for him to know what had happened to her that night. Not only had she gotten pregnant but also he helped her start loving music again like she once had.

Everyday she was at the fountain waiting for him but she never saw any sign of him. It confused her that she hadn't seen him at all in practically nine months; it was as if he had just disappeared from the city. Though even with that inclination she was compelled to stay in the city.

Gently she placed her cello in its stand and bow in its pouch, and then struggled to get up with her protruding stomach. After getting up she waddled quickly to the bathroom to remove the bile from her stomach.

It took her a few minutes to get it all out, and by the time she had finished she was leaning against the toilet crying. However she didn't have much time to let her emotions go because the phone ringing interrupted her. Letting out a stifled laugh, she pushed herself up hurriedly to get he phone. As soon as she reached the phone she regretted pushing herself once she read the name.

Reluctantly she picked up the call, "Yes Dad?"

"Tomi baby, you're still angry with me?"

Hitomi was annoyed, "Hmm Dad, let me think. Every time we meet you give me a speech on how you are so ashamed of this baby, why wouldn't I be mad?"

"Because I'm you're dear old dad and it's taking you away from your music" he protested.

This made her angrier, "_It_ is a boy, for your information. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to see you. Why don't you come out for coffee with me…please?"

Hitomi had a soft heart and she didn't like being angry with her father so she half-heartedly agreed.

* * *

It was snowing out. The sky was dark now but the evening was calm and quiet. Christmas decorations adorned windows of stores and street lamps. She wasn't a particularly huge fan of Christmas but she did like the atmosphere. On her way to the café she made a quick stop by the fountain hoping in vain that she might see him. 

Taking a seat on the bench near by she rubbed her stomach gently and dodged people's eyes. After a few minutes she couldn't wait any longer, she was getting quite cold, so she headed went to meet her father.

She saw him through the window and prepared herself before taking a seat in front of him. He smiled at her as she removed her coat and scarf, but it quickly faded when she revealed her convexed stomach. Hitomi noticed but didn't say anything when he tried to cover it up.

"So, how have you been?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

She wanted to be difficult, but chose against it, "alright, things have been a little difficult but I've been managing well."

"**I**'m glad to hear that. Would you like something to drink?"

Hitomi declined politely, "no thanks, coffee's not good for the baby."

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, 'yes…"

Hitomi stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, his father must be helping you out greatly?"

Hitomi's eyebrows lifted for a second then her face fell when the question registered.

She shook her head solemnly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"He… I don't know where he is," she said.

"Well you can't do this by yourself, where is he? He should she be man enough to take responsibility for his mistake," he said.

Hitomi's brows furrowed, "_his _mistake? It wasn't just him, it's not like he raped me!"

"Keep your voice down Hitomi," her father warned, "it's not like you want this."

"Who do you think you are? Telling me what I want and don't want! If you were any kind of a father you'd support my decision and me. It's not like I'm knocked up and in high school, I can handle this."

"Hitomi, do you know how much you've thrown away for this baby—how much _I've_ thrown away? You could have been a distinguished cellist by now—you have to give up the baby--"

She cut him off, "No! I want this—_him!_ I'm leaving!"

"Hitomi wait! Hitomi!" her father called as she quickly left the café, "Hitomi! --"

As soon as he got outside he saw her lying on the street.

* * *

She was coming in and out of consciousness; all she could see were bright white lights and blurred faces. Finally she adjusted to her surroundings and realized she was in a hospital, there were frantic directions being given left, right and centre. Suddenly her mind clicked and she strained her head up. 

"The baby! Save my baby!" she pleaded.

However no one seemed to acknowledge her, they kept saying that the baby was in distress but she couldn't get anything else out of them. Finally she couldn't stay conscious any longer and she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. She could hear muted voiced in the hall, and she quickly realized that her precious bump was no longer there. Slowly she turned over to find her father sitting at the foot of her bed; delicately she began to stretch out her arm to him. He watched her and took in a breath. 

"He's gone, I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, reaching out to touch her hand. But she quickly withdrew her hand and tucked it firmly under her head.

Her gaze was of disbelief and dire misery; slightly incredulous, she couldn't quite process what she would do now that something so precious to her was taken from her.

Turning back on her side, away from her father, she stared distantly as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

So yeah that's that chapter done, hope you like it. 


	4. Tomorrow

And finally we introduce their spawn!

* * *

**9 years later**

* * *

He stood amongst the tall grass, a warm summer breeze moving the grass until it whirled around him. His unruly black hair was tossed around and his shirt clung to him as the wind blew it around. He was completely alone and glad to be, he was not a needy or clingy child by any means, but some would consider him incredibly strange. 

His fingers danced along the blades of high grass, and swayed with the tempo that the wind rustling through the grass provided him. He was completely engrossed with his surroundings, even though his crimson eyes were closed.

He could find music in everything merely by listening; gathering all the sounds he heard and manipulating them into a piece of music. It was this that people considered to be strange about him, his obsession with music. Especially since he knew nothing about it.

He was interrupted by a faint wail in the distance at the barn next to his orphanage. He assumed that whoever it was, was being interrogated for his location. Letting out a sigh he made his was to the source.

--

"Where's you friend, tubby?" one of the older boys demanded.

"I…I don't know!" the other squirmed.

"Well I suggest you find 'im or your ass is mine!" the boy said, letting go of his prey, watching him run into the maze of grass.

--

All of the boys were in the barn cleaning it out however the cleaning just turned into roughhousing. It wasn't really punished anymore since it never stopped so the employees just stopped trying in that field. All of the boys save one; he sat on a high box that levelled with a window. His body was pulled in and he remained quiet.

"Hey Brody!" called a familiar voice.

The boy with black hair responded to the calling of his name, finding the same boy who he suspected to be the one being grilled by the older kid.

"Hi Chid," he responded clearly.

Chid stared up at Brody through his pale blonde hair, "what are you doing?"

"Listening," Brody responded.

Chid's face contorted, "to _what_?"

"Everything," Brody said.

"Right… hey why aren't you playing with the rest of us?" Chid asked.

Brody shrugged quickly and turned his focus back to the window.

"Are you thinking about them? Your parents?"

Brody nodded.

"Dinner's about to start. Are you coming?"

Brody nodded once more then hopped down from the crate, "race ya!"

The two boys ran toward the housing building.

* * *

He had long since left the band that he was in with his brother, he couldn't continue with it since all it brought him were thoughts about her. It had beennine years since he saw her last, and he had begun a new life, in hopes of forgetting her. He was a successful businessman; he had a nice apartment in West Freid and a girlfriend who he was content with. 

It was five o'clock and he was just getting off work, it was Friday and he was looking forward to the weekend. However, even though he was out of the office, he was continuing to do business on his cellphone. The afternoon sun was warm and the air was cool, he watched as his taxi pulled up to the curb then got in. He quicklyconcluded his phone call, restinghis head back against the seat, letting out an exasperatedsigh.

"Long day?" asked the driver.

"Yeah…" Van said rather anti-socially, massaging his sinuses.

"Anything I can help you with?" the driver asked.

"Do you know any hit men?" Van asked, somewhat seriously.

"I know a bass player who might be able to help you out... likes to get in fights with lead singers."

This caught Van's attention and he sat up and looked at his driver, "Allen?"

The man smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Van asked punching his shoulder.

"Oh you know…working, paying off those weddin bills from last year," Allen said keenly.

"Fair game, yeah, Millerna's a great girl."

"Yeah, she's pregnant," Allen, answered.

Van's eyes widened, "well you didn't waste time."

Allen laughed, "So what have you been up to?"

"Working… man that's all I do now," Van said exasperatedly.

"Ah, well whatever it takes right?"

"Not to this degree," Van stated.

"You been playing at all lately?" Allen asked.

"Nope," Van answered shortly.

"Why, the hell, not, your fingers fall off?" Allen chided.

Van shook his head, " you move on... have you talked to Folken lately?"

"Have you?" Allen questioned.

Van didn't answer.

"Hey look, it's my birthday Saturday, you should come by," Allen invited.

"Ah… I don't know…"

"Sure you do, bring a girlfriend, it'll be good."

--

Saturdaynight he had his girlfriend with him and he was on his way to Allen's party.

"I'm glad you're taking me," she said tossing her long blonde hair.

"Yeah," he grunted.

He parked outside the house, which was alive with music and people.

"Looks like he has a lot of friends," she said.

Once Van adjusted to the music, he recognized it and immediately regretted his decision, "hey look, Eriya maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense! It's about time I met your family!" she said rather chipperly.

"Alright, fine," he said walking past her into the house.

She was hot on his heels heading in down the stairs right after him.

"Aaww! Look who it is, now the family is complete!" came his brother's familiar voice.

Van took a step back, wanting nothing more than to leave. He had noticed the recording of their band playing was being projected on the back wall and was dreading the moment Eriya would see it.

"Oh my goodness! Van, you never told me you were in a band!" she exclaimed.

'Heh…yeah." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, and I bet he didn't tell you who he wrote that song for either?" Folken said slightly buzzed.

"Oh?" she asked.

"That's it, come on Eriya, let's go," Van concluded taking her arm.

"Aww, don't leave yet! You haven't even seen the good part!" Folken called.

Van snapped, "that's it Folken! Do you want to say something to me; are you still as immature about this now as you were then?Come on, get it out. Hit me!"

Van was closing in on Folken, "come on Folken! Hit me! Hit me, hit me, hit m-"

Folken hit Van right on the jaw. Van didn't say anything for a second as he touched the blood that was leaking from his mouth.Once exchanged a look with Folken and they both started laughing.

"You alright baby bro," Folken asked.

Van smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Welcome to the Fanel Family," Folken exclaimed to Eriya.

At this Eriya let out a disapproving sigh and stormed up the stairs.

"Eriya wait!" Van called, chasing after her but by the time he got outside she was driving away.

"Damn it!" Van yelled.

He stood outside brooding for a few minutes before he was joined by Folken.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the car _with _the girl as she drives off into the sunset?" Folken said handing Van a beer.

Van scoffed, taking the beer graciously.

"Those are nice pants… you sure that you should be wearing them?" Folken said, "whoa I'm on a role tonight!"

Van laughed.

"Ah, well it was nice to see the old you, even if it was only for a second," Folken said taking a drink.

"Cheers to that," Van said clinking bottles with his brother.

* * *

Hitomi had gotten a flat in Palas that she shared with Yukari. Yukari was getting married to her long time boyfriend and would be moving out soon, which meant Hitomi would have the flat all to herself. She was a little afraid of being on her own again but she never voiced it to Yukari. 

The autumn air was cool and crisp and the afternoon sun was high in the sky. It was after one of her music lessons and she was dropping off one of her pupils. She walked along the park bench keeping a firm grip on this little girl's hand who was walking on the bench itself, all the while humming a simple version of Fur Elise.

"Oh I don't know!" the little girl gave in.

"Come on, Clara you should know this one," Hitomi encouraged.

"Oh I can't!" the little girl protested.

Hitomi smiled, "Fur Elise! By Beethoven!"

"Right!" Clara laughed, "Miss. Kanzaki will you be our music teacher forever?"

"Well at least until your old teacher gets back," Hitomi answered.

"Where did she go?" Clara asked, "Was she sick?"

Hitomi smiled and sat down next to Clara on the bench, "no, she had a baby."

"Oh! Have you ever had a baby?" Clara asked plonking down next to Hitomi.

Considering Clara was only seven Hitomi made sure not to look sad, "once."

"Really! Where do they go to school?"

Hitomi could feel her insides churning, "he died when he was born."

Clara's eyes flashed with sadness, then sprang back, 'well… you could always have another one!"

Hitomi choked out a laugh and smiled at Clara, "yes, yes I could."

"Mommy!" Clara yelled as her mother approached them and she ran to her.

Hitomi watched the two embrace before handing Clara's violin to her mother, 'make sure to practice Clara!"

"Bye bye Miss. Kanzaki!" Clara called as she left with her mother.

As Hitomi watched the two leave she heard her name being called, she turned around to see Yukari running to her.

"Whoa, what is it Yukari?" Hitomi asked sitting her friend down.

"Okay, before you say 'no', just think about it," Yukari said as she took a seat on the bench.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"Imagine, you; on stage, me; accompanying," Yukari began.

Hitomi shook her head, "no... Yukari I couldn't."

"The Fanelian Philharmonic, theywant you back!" Yukaricontinued pulling out a piece of paper from her jeans' pocket, "I just got the invite. It's only one night but they want you back."

It was a letter from their university, renowned for its music program and orchestra, asking Hitomi to come back and play with them. Hitomi stared at the letter stunned.

"Yukari…I don't know, this is-"

"What, too soon? Tomi, it's beennine years! When are you going to let yourself be happy again?" Yukari asked.

"What? Yukari, no, I am happy," Hitomi assured.

Yukari looked down, then back up at her friend, "I'm talking about, when everyone else goes home..."

Hitomi stared at her friend, "I know, okay, I know..."

"I mean think about it, you're a music teacher who doesn't play music," Yukari added.

"I…I know, but I just don't think I could do it, I mean I haven't played for so long, I must be awful," Hitomi protested.

"Well, look think about it, don't immediately discard the idea okay. I'll meet you at home okay," Yukari said walking away, leaving Hitomi alone with the letter.

Hitomi stared inconfusion, why now, why wasthis happening now?Then, quickly tore up the piece of paper.

* * *

It was finally winter and all the outdoor work had stopped. The night was calm and quiet and there was fresh new-fallen snow on the ground. 

"Hey, nock-nock,wake up…wake up," someone whispered, banging their knuckles against his temple.

Brody opened his eyes and turned around to face the person tormenting him. It was a few of the older kids that were constantly picking on him.

"You think your parents want you? You think they're going to come and get you! Well they're not, you're here because they didn't want you!"

"Yes they do," Brody said unwavering.

"Man you just don't get it! You think you can hear them?"

"I can," Brody confirmed.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"They don't want you that's why you're here! You can't hear anything, say it...say it!"

"Yes... I can," Brody confirmed.

Just as the older boy was about to come at Brody there was a voice from above them.

"He doesn't hear anything!" cried Chid.

The older boy looked up at Chid, and asked softly, "what is he?"

"He's a freak," Chid said through clenched teeth.

"That's better, you should listen to tubby he knows what he's talking about,"

Brody watched them leave the room and didn't move until he was sure they were gone, "I can hear them."

--

The next morning Brody sat waiting outside the office, he was waiting for his meeting with the social worker. Chid emerged from the room with a lollipop and signalled for Brody to go in.

"What did they say?" Brody asked.

"Ah, the usual stuff but it's a new guy this time, he's nice," Chid said walking away.

Brody wasn't afraid he was used to the meetings by now, it made no difference who they were they all did the same thing. He walked into the room and took a seat in front of the man behind the desk. He was flipping through papers so Brody said nothing until he was addressed, however the man was whistling and Brody had never seen anyone do that.

"How are you doing that?" Brody asked.

"Doing what?" the man asked.

Brody tried to duplicate the same sound that he had heard but he didn't succeed.

"Oh, whistling? You… well I don't really know how to explain it, you just sort of learn… I'm Mr. Reiden and you are…Brody Roberts?"

Brody nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"Nine years and sixteen days…I've been counting."

Mr. Reiden paused for a second then continued, "that's a long time...and you don't want to be moved into a home?"

Brody nodded.

"I know a lot of kids think that if they're removed from their first home their parents will never be able to find them, but that's not true many families are reunited no matter how many times the child has moved."

"I don't need another family, I have one," Brody said.

"Yes, your real family, but you have no contact with them-"

"Yes I do," Brody cut him off.

"You do? Do they call you or visit you or-"

"No…I don't want to leave." Brody tried to explain.

He had small tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Mr. Reiden looked at him and handed him a small card, 'I'm going to do something I never do, here's my number. If you ever need to call me—for anything—go ahead, okay?"

Brody wiped the tears from his eyes and took the card graciously.

"Thank you..." Brody smiled.

"You can go now..." Mr. Reiden smiled.

With that, Brody left the office.

--

That night he sat on his bed with Chid, "Brody do you really think our parents will find us?"

"Yes."

"But, what if they don't, I mena I cna hardly remember what my mom looked like," Chid asked.

"Then we'll just have to find them," Brody said confidently.

--

He waited for Chid to go to bed before making his escape since he didn't want to have anyone trying to stop him. Quickly he put on a coat and boots and quietly snuck out of the building. The road was lit well and was easy to walk on. Luckily he wasn't one to get scared easily and began walking the long road without any idea of where he was going.

* * *

SO there's that Chapter... hope it's good... I didn't particularly like it but oh well. 


	5. Fast Car

Here is the fifthy!

* * *

"Hello? Yeah, can you put me through to Arthur Reiden please? Thank you," came an unfamiliar voice.

Brody woke up in darkness, with the smell of fresh produce surrounding him. He was very warm, but he had no idea where he was. He sat up searching for a way out until he saw a crack of light. Getting up, he shuffled his way towards it trying not to knock anything over. He set his small hands down on opening and pulled. Luckily the shaft moved easily, retracting upwards revealing that it was the door to a produce truck.

Brody stared at his new surroundings. He was definitely in the city, he could hear sirens and car horns, he could smell the exhaust fumes from the cars and hear the non-stop city roar. Excitedly, he leaped down from the truck and began watching the people that walked by. There were girls, so many girls, he wasn't used to seeing them. Any one of them was his potential mother.

"Hey kid," the man who he heard talking on the phone said.

"Oh, you're the man who picked me up," Brody stated.

"Yeah, look I called this Reiden guy, and since he wasn't there I left him a message telling him to pick you up in an hour. In this exact spot, you got it?"

Brody nodded.

"So stay here and wait, if he doesn't show up in an hour, call him back. Now… have you got any money?"

Brody shook his head.

"Alright well, here's twelve bucks. Be careful and wait for him," the man said closing the door to the cargo part of his truck and getting into the driver's seat.

"Thank you," Brody said as the man closed the door.

Brody had no idea what to expect here, he had never been independent. He knew how to tell time, so he was aware that he had quite a bit of time to spare. Carelessly he crossed the street, barely avoiding two cars. Slightly shaken he entered a park. The first thing he noticed was a fountain in which an enormous alabaster angel stood. The water was turned off, so the figure didn't look as majestic as it normally did.

Brody stared at the stone woman and shivered at the style of dress she was wearing. He stayed looking at her for a few moments until his focus shifted to the tremors beneath him. Startled he looked down at the grate he was standing on; it was a hole to the subway underpass. Brody smiled, as he had never done he was so excited, all these new sounds and sights, he was utterly astonished. A new presence of hope had taken hold of him; he could feel the music everywhere. However in the midst of his epiphany the card that he was holding, with Mr.Reiden's number on it, floated out of his hand. He scrambled after it, but he was too late, it had slipped into the vent to the underpass.

Slightly annoyed he continued on through the rest of the park. It was a nice place to sit and chat, nothing really spectacular just a place to stop and look at. Finally he came to a clearing that was nicely paved, trees stood on pedestals of land of which some were adorned with people.

There was one person who Brody was particularly drawn to; it was another boy with dark skin, who appeared to be slightly older than he was. This boy, however, was playing music like Brody had never heard or seen. He was completely engrossed by the scene before him; quickly he emptied a few dollars into the guitar case and continued to stare.

"You paid, you got a request?" the boy asked.

"No," Brody said.

"Your choice," the boy said.

Brody just stared at the guitar strings and the sound coming from the vibrations until he couldn't help it anymore and started to touch them.

"Hey! What are you doing!" the boy exclaimed, "no one touches her, Rox is my girl! Why don't you go run home to your mommy?"

"I don't know where she is," Brody answered.

"Well, the po-pos come by every around six, tell them you A-Wal,they'll take you back where you came from," the boy said impatiently.

"But I don't want to go back there," Brody said calmly.

"Well that's not my problem," the boy said putting his guitar away.

Brody stepped back and simply stared at the boy packing away all of his things. He didn't understand that he was getting flipped off, so he followed the boy out of the park.

--

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the park Mr. Reiden was waiting to find Brody.

--

When the two boys got onto the street the other boy did his best to get rid of Brody but didn't succeed.

"Look what do you want Kid?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay," Brody said.

"Do I look like a hotel receptionist?"

Brody's face fell slightly.

"Look, how many of them greens you got?"

"Huh?"

"Kings? Lettuce? Cheese? Doe? Bucks? Funds? Cash…Money?" the boy said finally.

Brody smiled at the last word realizing what he meant and took out the handful of cash that fit into his small hand.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" the boy asked.

Brody shook his head, "No. I'm thinking something else."

The boy smiled, "I think I'm gonna let you buy me a pizza."

Brody smiled and walked over so he was beside the other boy, "I'm Brody Roberts."

They started walking.

"Luce," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Brody said stretching out a welcoming hand.

Luce merely stared at it, and Brody let it fall back down to his side.

* * *

Van stared at his old guitar case that was lying against the wall in his closet. He had been there for about ten minutes without moving. He wasn't sure what to do, if he should pick it up or just leave it alone for another decade. 

He quickly dismissed the second thought and reluctantly grabbed the handle of the case. He set it on his bed and dragged his hand over the rough surface. It had gone through a lot of ware, the white threads were browning in some places and fraying in others, some of the edges were slightly dented and collapsed. After a few minutes of staring at it again, he lifted the latches and opened the top.

The guitar was old, but it still looked in relatively good shape, the wood was still a glossy black and the neck still maintained it's shine aside from the spots worn from so much fingering. He plucked one of the strings and watched it vibrate to stillness once more; it was still in tune. He was quite surprised at that, considering it hadn't had so much as a look since the year he quit the band eleven years ago. Gently taking a hold of the neck he lifted the instrument out of the velvet-lined case.

He sat down with the guitar and began playing random melodies on the spot. It felt nice to play some music; it felt nice to express himself a bit after all the years of being so refined.

He continued to play, getting lost in the midst of it. It was three hours later when he realized, and then quickly went to put the guitar back into its case, but something stopped him.

It was a picture; slowly he turned it over revealing the sleeping faces of himself and Hitomi. He thought he had lost it years ago when he had moved to Freid; it astonished and scared him.

Still staring at the picture he put his guitar away and sat down. The picture, much like his guitar, was as good as the day it was taken. Seeing her again set something off in him, he wanted to see her again, he _needed_ to see her again and this time he was not giving up. Quickly he ran to his computer and began plugging in as many things as he remembered about her in.

He was in luck; he had found her and her latest biography. He wasn't completely surprised when he read about her exceptional musical background, but what had pleased him most was that he found her last name and residence.

Getting up quickly he grabbed his coat and threw together a bag of clothes and grabbed his guitar.

* * *

After they had gotten the pizza Luce was leading Brody to his home. 

'What's it like?" Brody asked curiously.

"Well it's not like a typical house… it's more like an artist co-op," Luce said.

"What's that?" Brody asked.

"Well, it's a bit hard to describe, but you'll see soon enough. I don't know if Wizard will like it, but hopefully he'll be okay with it," Luce said.

"What?" Brody asked.

"A new comer," Luce answered, "his real name's Dryden Fassa, but he has us all call him Wizard –here it is, home sweet home."

Brody stared up at the large building, "how do we get in?"

"Climb the stairs," Luce said, "come on."

Quickly Luce ran up the stairs, Brody following suite. When they reached the top Luce began pounding on the rusty green door.

"What's the password?" came a muffled voice.

"Open the damn door," Luce shouted.

They heard a loud clicking and the door opened. Another scruffy kid opened the door and gave Luce a mean glare, then a critical one to Brody. Brody shrugged it off and followed Luce in with the pizza, who grabbed it from him.

"Welcome home!" Luce announced.

Brody took a look around, the place was huge; it was an abandoned theatre. Some of the Rows had been removed and the booths had been transformed into bedrooms and there were children everywhere. Brody couldn't explain what he was feeling; every single child had an instrument ranging from oboe to a piano.

As they made their way down to the stage Brody didn't go unnoticed, each child stopped playing in order to look at this new kid. Luce stopped in the centre of the stage and held the pizza box over his head.

"Pizza anyone!" Luce yelled, and every single one rushed down smothering the pizza in order to get something.

After a while one last person entered the building. The atmosphere quickly changed, and all the kids raced to hide the remains of the pizza. Brody sat confused as the kids returned to their location.

A man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with circular sunglasses stood before them. His clothing was slightly worn and maintained a slightly hippy characteristic.

He gave an inviting smile, "who likes pizza?"

No one answered him, his expression hardened, "I said 'who likes pizza?'"

There came a messy answer of 'Wizard does' came from everyone.

"Who did this?" Wizard asked.

Again there came nor response.

He was getting angry, "who did this?"

Luce stood up reluctantly.

Wizard shook his head, "Luce… you know better than this, and we've talked about you taking money."

"But I didn't, it was him, he bought it for me!" Luce protested, pointing to Brody.

Wizard moved to look at Brody as Luce walked back to where he was sitting.

"You, boy, come here," Wizard said softly.

Brody was afraid he didn't want to move.

"Come her boy!" Wizard yelled.

Brody jumped, and walked over to Wizard.

"What are you doing here?" Wizard asked his tone soft again.

"I want to play music," Brody answered.

Wizard took Brody's hands roughly and looked them over, "you've never played a note in your life."

Brody looked away for a second.

"What's your name kid?"

"Brody… Brody Roberts."

"Well Brody let me tell you something music isn't a game. It isn't something that you can just play with music has such an amazing power. Music is a harmonic connection between all living things in the universe even the stars," Wizard ranted.

"I need to play it," Brody said.

"Oh?"

"I need to find my parents and I know that if I play they'll hear me," Brody said confidently even though Wizard was laughing at him.

"You don't know anything kid," Wizard said tousling Brody's black hair.

"Collection time!" Wizard called, taking off his hat and allowing all the kids to put their day's earning's into it.

When it came to Luce, he gave him a disappointed look then allowed him to take out some money considering he had done so poorly.

* * *

Hitomi was lying in her bed, her house was finally empty. Yukari had left for her honeymoon leaving Hitomi alone for three weeks. The month was almost over, reaching over to her day-by-day calendar she ripped off the previous day. She had been terrified of being alone ever since Yukari had gotten engaged; she didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. However she had nothing to stop her, eventually she had begun thinking about her baby and what he would look like if he had lived. 

Eyes like his father, maybe her blonde hair and her nose. His father's lips and hands, his father's hands… his _Daddy's_ hands, she thought. She couldn't help thinking how wonderful a father he would have been. She lifted her hand to her stomach remembering the awful emptiness she felt after finding out.

Suddenly the phone rang taking her from her thoughts. Slightly stunned she reached over to the side table and picked up the receiver, "he –hello?"

"Hello, my name is Mary, I'm calling from the hospital. I'm sorry if I woke you, but there's been an accident with your father, he'd like to see you," the woman said.

"He would?" Hitomi asked, a little bitterness in her tone, "well thank you Mary."

"Good-Bye."

"Good-bye," Hitomi concluded hanging up the phone.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to see him, but she didn't want him to think she hated him if he was dying. She got dressed quickly and made her way to the hospital, finding her way to the receptionist she was then told where to go. Quietly she made her way to his room, bracing herself before entering the room.

She gave a soft knock once she was in, causing her father to turn to her.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said.

"Neither did I," she said quietly.

"My will is in the top drawer of my desk…"

"Dad…" Hitomi interluded.

"No, I need to say this considering what I've done to you," he said.

"Dad, it's okay," she started.

"No it's not, I was wrong… I was just so worried that you wouldn't be happy, but now you're more miserable than you ever could have been," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she said cautiously.

"I just wanted you to have all that life, all that promise... but a baby, a baby would ruin that for you. I couldn't let that happen," he continued.

"What..." Hitomi questioned.

"Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much he meant to you," he confessed.

"You mean…" she looked at her father who stared confirmingly. She swallowed a hard lump as tears began to surface, her voice coming out in a panicked whisper, "where is he!"

"Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry I just wanted everything--" he started.

"Where is he?" she asked through clenched teeth.

* * *

Brody was the only one awake; the only light in the building was the moon, which shone through holes and cracks in the exterior. Quietly he made his way to where Luce's guitar lay. It was a few hours before the sun would rise and he was keen on playing the instrument. 

As if testing something for hotness he slapped the strings and withdrew his hand quickly. The sound resonated through his body like a heat wave; he couldn't stop with just one. At once he began pattering out rhythms and chords, he hadn't even realized when the other kids had woken up and were watching his debut performance.

He couldn't stop; he felt an intense rush when the strings made contact with his skin, and the sounds that erupted from the wooden instrument. He finally took notice of his audience and continued to play, greeting them with an ecstatic smile.

"Brody, I think we may have been wrong," Wizard said.

* * *

Hey so that's it! For now! 


	6. A Thousand Miles

Here's sixy!!

* * *

Brody stood in the same clearing of the park where he had met Luce the previous day, only this time Luce and Wizard were with him. Brody wasn't sure of what was going on, so he keenly stayed close to them both. They made their way over to the bridge and Wizard set down the guitar case. 

"Alright, this is where you'll be playing Brody," Wizard said taking the guitar out of the case.

Brody stared at him bewildered.

"That's right, you'll be playing Roxanne, for everyone," Wizard explained handing him the instrument.

Brody took it excitedly as if he couldn't get it on fast enough. Wizard smiled at his new product's enthusiasm.

"Now, I want you to do the same thing you did this morning, just play what ever you feel," Wizard instructed.

"But what if I'm not good?" Brody said worry lining his tone.

"That's not possible," Wizard assured.

Brody smiled and dragged his fingers down the six strings.

"Feels good don't it? You really want to get you parents to hear you? You gotta love music more than food, more than life, more than yourself. You think you can do that?" Wizard said with a large grin present on his face.

Brody's smile widened as he plucked the low E string with his thumb.

"You think you can do it?" Wizard said.

Brody nodded zealously.

"Then show me. Play for your parents," Wizard said taking a guitar pick from inside his long jacket.

Brody took it and began attacking the guitar. Wizard's smile only seemed to brighten as Brody played, as incredible music erupted from the instrument.

Brody gave a confirming smile as he continued to play vigorously.

In a conclusive smile Wizard dropped a five-dollar note into the open case and stepped away allowing the crowd to form.

After Wizard had walked away, he took Luce roughly by the back of his jacket and began walking out of the park, "see, why can't you be like that. I've had you for five years and you still haven't attracted that much people."

"I'm sorry Wiz-" Luce began.

"Excuse me?" interrupted a stranger.

Luce and Wizard looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Reiden from Child Services and I'm looking for a few kids. Have you seen this girl, she's probably about fourteen now?" he asked holding up a picture of a girl who appeared to be twelve.

They both shook their heads.

"Alright, well How about this little boy?" he asked holding up a picture of Brody.

"Suppose I did see this kid and I told you, then what would you do?" Wizard asked rudely.

"Well I'd…" but Wizard cut him off.

"You wouldn't do anything for them, you don't care about their well being," Wizard spat.

Arthur didn't quite know how to respond; instead he turned his focus to Luce, "are you okay?"

Luce nodded.

"That's right, he's fine," Wizard said quickly pulling Luce into him roughly.

"Alright, thank you for your time," Arthur said cautiously.

Quickly, after watching the social worker leave, they both rushed back to where Brody was playing. The crowd had slightly dispersed but there was still a large amount of people watching and applauding the little prodigy. Wizard and Luce got his attention quickly signalling for him to stop. Brody quickly put down the instrument and thanked the people for watching then packed up everything and met up with the two.

"Alright, good job there kiddo," Wizard said rubbing Brody's back, "now come on, we've got some work to do."

Wizard quickly took him away from the bridge to a rather secluded area of the park, which almost no one was in and sat him down on a park bench.

"So Brody, did you like that?" Wizard asked, shooing Luce away to keep watch.

Brody nodded quickly.

"I'm glad, cause you know what I've been thinking?"

Brody shook his head.

"That's when you're supposed to say, '_what are you thinkin' Wizard?_'"

Brody laughed, "what are you thinkin' Wizard!"

"I was thinking, I'll give you my corner of the park, let you keep Roxanne, teach you all I know for free and let you keep half your earnings. Except there's only one problem. "

"What?" Brody asked.

"I don't think performing in parks and street corners will be enough," Wizard said.

Brody stared at him, "it won't?"

Wizard shook his head.

"Brody," Wizard said changing his position so he was sitting next to Brody, "I think we need to get you a new name."

"Like what?" Brody asked.

Wizard was silent for a second until he saw a truck driving by that had printed on the side _Max_ _Power; Newest Most Powerful Battery._

"See, look at that," Wizard said pointing to the truck, "what word stands out on that truck?"

"Battery?" Brody asked innocently.

Wizard paused and tilted his head thoughtfully, "good name for a band… But you can't say 'please welcome 'Battery'' no! _Max_ _Power!_ Doesn't that just _electrify_ your senses!"

Brody smiled, excitement climaxing.

Wizard stood up and raised his arms, "Wizard productions presents! Max Power!"

Brody began chanting the name, as Wizard picked him up and put him on his back. The two of them stayed horsing around and yelling, while Luce looked at them knowing he had lost his place of importance in Wizard's eyes, much like the rest of the kids.

* * *

As soon as she knew of her son's existence Hitomi didn't waste any time. The moment she returned home she called Yukari. 

"Hello?" Answered Yukari groggily.

"Yukari!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Whoa, Hitomi? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing but do you remember when I lost the baby?" Hitomi asked knowing the answer she would receive.

"Oh Hitomi, not now it's not…"

"No! He's alive!"

"What?" Yukari asked, confused, "but your father…"

"He forged my signature and gave him up for adoption…"

"Hitomi, that doesn't sound like your father, why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but he did, he told me himself!"

"Hitomi… what are you thinking?"

"I have to find him. I know this is crazy, but even in the midst of all this I couldn't help believing that somehow he was alive… I could hear him, I swear I could hear him!"

"Hitomi…"

"I kept picturing how he would look, with his father's amazing eyes, I just…I could feel him!" Hitomi was getting frantic, trying to convince her friend.

"Hitomi just stay calm," Yukari placated.

"No Yukari! I've been calm fornine years and look where it's gotten me!" Hitomi protested.

"Hitomi, You're losing it," Yukari persuaded.

Hitomi nodded, "you're right... maybe it's about time..."

" Look, I'm coming home. Don't do anything stupid-"

Hitomi hung up, she didn't want anyone talking her down, she wanted her child and she was going to find him.

* * *

That night, after a long day of playing Brody sat alone, cradling the guitar in his arms protectively. 

"You okay there bud?" Wizard asked entering the room.

Brody turned to face Wizard and nodded.

"You did good out there today, you know," Wizard said sitting next to Brody.

Brody gave a small smile, "do you think my parents will hear me?"

"I hear you kid," Wizard said.

That didn't seem to comfort Brody, he didn't want Wizard as a father, he wanted his _real _father.

Just then there was a loud crash coming from downstairs. There was a sudden eruption of screams from the kids in the house. Brody jumped up quickly and ran down to see what all the commotion was about. Wizard was already down the stairs cursing as the police filtered into the auditorium.

Brody set the guitar down and ran down the stairs, it was clear that they were looking for Luce. Brody made his way to the centre of the stage and began flailing his arms wildly.

"Over here! Come and get me!" he called to distract the police from finding Luce.

As soon as the police came after him he bolted up the stairs to the door, he had just made it down the stairs when a pair of strong arms clasped over his mouth and pulled him under the stairs. It was Wizard, Brody's body slackened once he was aware of whom his captor was.

"Look kid, when I tell you to run, run and make sure, if they do catch you, not to tell them your real name. If you tell them your real name they'll take you back where you came from because they don't care about you like I do alright!"

Brody nodded quickly. It was only a few seconds before he heard the police leave the building in search of them. Wizard stepped out from under the stairs and took a swing at one of the officers then screamed for Brody to run.

Brody wasted no time and bolted out of the ally way onto the street with an officer hot on his heels. He noticed a subway station close ahead of him and quickly burst through the doors hopping over the entrance bars onto one of the platforms. Luckily the officer was too large to hop over so he needed to get the transit operator to open the gates, however it was too late. Brody had made it onto a subway car and had gotten away, although he had no idea where he was going he felt safe.

After three stops he got off, having no clue where he was. He came out onto a deserted street in what appeared to be a rougher part of town. It was dark and quiet; no one was out except a few cars that were packed with people. Brody continued walking, blindly following one direction until he heard a light sound of singing. It was coming from a church; quickly he crossed the street and went into the building.

It was a choir, a gospel choir rehearsing. Brody quietly entered the sanctuary remaining unnoticed. As he listened he gradually got closer and closer to the performers. There was one that he was drawn to; she appeared to be about thirteen with pink hair and bright blue eyes. It wasn't her appearance that made her stand out though it was her voice. He had never heard anything so powerful. It was as if he was reliving the experience he had with Luce all over again, except this was so much more enchanting.

Suddenly she had taken notice of him right in the middle of her solo. Their eyes stayed locked for the remainder of the song.

* * *

Hitomi had gotten the soonest flight she could to Fanelia, Adom in particular, it was her best bet in finding him considering that's where he had been born. She had done the research and was ready to visit as many child-find and adoption centres as there were. 

In taking a cab from the airport it was inevitable that she would pass her University, Atlantis. She stared at the building as thoughts about returning raced through her head, she still hadn't given them word whether or not she would attend the concert but now something was telling her she should.

When the taxi stopped she couldn't open the door fast enough. She raced into the building and stopped as the receptionist stared at her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a rather unappealing tone.

"I'm looking for my son," Hitomi said desperately.

"Name?" the woman asked uninterested.

Hitomi hesitated, "I…I don't know."

* * *

The next morning Brody woke up to an inviting warmth and dryness. He was nestled under a bed. Quietly he got out from under the bed and began walking around the place. In the middle of his exploring he heard a light sequence of notes, unable to control himself he followed his ears. 

Finally he came to a small room, and saw the girl from the previous night playing the piano. She looked up at him then back to the keys.

"You're the one that's sleeping under my bed right?"

Brody nodded and came closer to the piano as she plunked out the C major scale, "do you like here?"

"Me and my Grandma do," she said descending the scale.

"You like music?" she asked when he got closer.

He didn't answer for a second, "more than food."

The girl stared at him as if he were slightly retarded, "do you know your notes?"

"I've never seen them like that before," he said looking at the sheet music in front of her.

"Alright well, look," she said placing his right hand on the keys and pushing one note down with his thumb, "this is middle C, the one your thumb is on. The next one is D, then E and so on until G. The musical alphabet is from A to G, get it?"

Brody nodded.

"Good. Now E, G, B, D and F are on the lines; Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge, get it?" she asked pointing to each of the five lines.

Brody nodded.

"And in the spaces are F, A, C, E; Face, now that's just the treble clef, but are you clear?"

Brody once again nodded.

"In the bass clef," she pointed to the staff, "all the lines are G, B, D, F and A; Good Boys Deserve Fudge Always, and the spaces are A, C, E and G; All Cows Eat Grass."

She looked at him to get a response of confirmation.

Brody looked at her in amazement, "you're like an angel."

Immediately she blushed and her eyes widened, "okay, I gotta go."

She quickly got off the piano bench and grabbed her bag off the floor, "I'm Merle by the way. I'll see you later."

Brody was about to introduce himself but she was gone before he could say anything. For a moment he just stared at the door wondering what to do, then he attention returned to the piano. Nervously he positioned his hands above the keys and dropped them onto a mess of keys producing a rather dissonant sound. He smiled and winced at the musical ugly he had just made.

After noticing the three pedals at his feet he began pushing them down as he played notes testing what they were used for. He ended up figuring out the two outer pedals but couldn't quite understand why the middle one was there.

Once he felt comfortable with the apparatus of the piano he began experimenting.

* * *

"Hi, how can I help you?" the overweight receptionist asked Hitomi as she took a seat in front of the desk. 

"I'm looking for my son, he was given up for adoption aboutnine years ago," Hitomi said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'll need a lot more information than that," the woman said fixing her glasses.

"Well…I don't know what his name is or who adopted him, I can't really help you out that much…" Hitomi said, feeling rather stupid.

"Well ma'am, there's a detailed process that we have…" she began.

"I don't care about your process!" Hitomi exclaimed slamming her fist down on the desk.

"Ma'am, can you please calm down," the woman asked.

"Hell! What is it with people, I'm sick of being calm!" Hitomi said angrily.

"Ma'am, we're closing now..." the woman said.

With thatHitomi left the building, making eye contact with one of the employees, Arthur Reiden.

* * *

Van had called her several times since he had arrived in Palas, but hadn't received anything other than her answering machine. He didn't want to leave a message in case she didn't remember him or worse -had a boyfriend. 

He had taken a cab right from the airport to her apartment and would be there in a matter of minutes. He began fidgeting with anticipation as he waited for the car to stop; once it did he forced the door open and threw the money at the driver. He quickly ran into the lobby with his guitar and punched her code in. It rang a few times and no one answered.

He continued dialling for a few hours, until people got suspicious and called the cops on him. As they arrived and asked him what he was doing, he gave them an honest explanation and they seemed to believe him.

Finally an old woman came out of the building and walked by him, gently he grabbed her arm, " excuse me ma'am, but would you happen to know if Hitomi Kanzaki will be home soon?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Oh… the musician?"

"Yes," Van said with a small grin.

"Oh, she keeps me awake all the time, but I think she's on her Honeymoon right now, she won't be back for a while," the woman said.

Van's face fell, "honeymoon?"

The woman nodded, "actually no one's been home for a while. The other one left a few days ago for Fanelia. Cute little one, it's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Van shifted, "well thanks."

"Not at all," she said walking away.

Van's spirits had fallen drastically, but he felt like he couldn't go home just yet. As he arrived back at the airport he stared at the flight board, his flight as well as one to Fanelia was boarding.

* * *

When Merle got home she raced into the piano room to find Brody but was blown away with what she found when she entered the room. It was entirely covered in sheet music that Brody had written, nothing worth keeping just experimentation and doodles. 

"Oh, my god," Merle said.

Frantically she began searching for Brody until she heard the Organ in the sanctuary being played. She didn't have to check to see if it was Brody she knew, so instead she raced to find the Reverend.

"Reverend Isaac!" she called running into his office.

He was in the middle of a phone call, but quickly assured them he'd call back when he saw her, "what is it Merle?"

"Just come with me!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him downstairs.

"What is going on!" he asked, trying to keep up with her.

"Remember that music class we had, and we were talking about Mozart being a musical pie!" she exclaimed, racing down the stairs, still holding onto his arm.

"Prodigy," he corrected.

"_Exactly!_ Well I have one of those and he's living under my bed!" she said pulling him into the sanctuary to behold Brody's talent.

Reverend Isaac stood in the doorway completely stunned; he had never heard music like that being performed by a child. He couldn't believe that a child could still be capable of being a prodigy like this, but he had been shown it was definitely possible.

Merle smiled widely as she alternated her focus from the Reverend to Brody.

* * *

The rain was pouring down hard but Hitomi had not desire to stop looking, however all the agencies were closed. She made her way to a coffee shop that resided at the corner of the block her new appartment sat.

The cafe was very empty, but it was warm and welcoming. Taking a seat by the window a waitress came over and took her order. While Hitomi was waiting a woman ran into the cafe with a paper over her head to keep herself from soaking.

The woman was young and beautiful, her hair was a pale blonde and her skin was nicely tanned. Even though her make-up was running it was clear that she was very much pretty.

Hitomi watched as she sat down at the table beside her and began searching through her bag. Finally, with no luck, she turned to Hitomi and asked for a pen.

Hitomi kindly gave her a pen as the waitress came back with her cup of coffee. As Hitomi was about to take out her cell phone the woman beside her began talking to her.

"I just don't get it, I mean it was so long ago," she began.

"What was?" Hitomi asked.

"This...thing!"

Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

"He had this _thing_ with a girl-- one night-- and he's still hung up on her!" the woman ranted.

"Boyfriend problems?" Hitomi offered.

"If you could call him that," the woman said bitterly.

"Well, if you don't minf me asking, what's the story?" Hitomi asked.

"This guy, that I was _dating_ had like a sudden reminder of his past and now he can't let go of it, so he's gone to Asturia to rekindle an old flame," the woman explained.

"Well that seems selfish," Hitomi voiced.

"Yeah, I mean we were dating for a while, and I guess we were serious, I guess I was never really the one for him though. I mean he never seemed infatuated with me, like there was always something missing in him... like part of his mind was somewhere else, wishing for somethign else... and then when we went to the party and he saw the video of his band it clicked."

"What did?" Hitomi asked.

"The thing that he was thinking about, his music... this girl, they were the real _loves_ of his life... and finally he just gave in and followed them," the woman explained.

"I'm sorry..." Hitomi sighed, "it sounds sad, to have been third place..."

"But how could he go that long denying it, nine years..._nine years_," the woman repeated.

For some reason Hitomi got more intrigued.

"And that song... he wrote a song for her... and he only met her once but he kept her in his memory for that long," she explained.

"Who was she?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't really know much about her, she was a one-night-stand," the woman stated.

Hitomi nodded, "Hitomi...by the way."

"Oh, right, Eriya," the woman said.

"I'm very sorry Eriya..." Hitomi restated.

"Damn it Van!" Eriya exclaimed to herself.

Hitomi's eyes widened, there was the confirmation she needed.

"What did you say?" Hitomi inquired.

"Oh I was just talking to myself..." Eriya said.

"Van..." Hitomi mused.

"Excuse me?" Eriya asked.

"I... I'm that girl," Hitomi said softly.

Eriya smiled sadly, " he really loves you... I hope you love him, he hasn't forgotten you at all."

With that Eriya stood up maturely and returned Hitomi's pen.

* * *

Van arrived in Fanelia after three hours on the plane; he couldn't believe how well he remembered everything. Something had compelled him to go back to the concert hall where his band had played on a regular basis over ten years ago. He wanted to play his newest composition; it was strange that he was back here singing for her again.

He walked into the concert hall; it was virtually empty, considering they were still getting ready for that night's show. Quickly he walked to the base of the stage and yelled up to the sound booth.

"Hey, Mooney! It's Van, Van Fanel, do you remember me, I used to play here all the time with my band?"

Mooney was a round man who was not very sociable and very irritable, but he turned around to look at Van. Once he had his look he turned around again.

"I'm gonna play you one song, and if you don't like it you can kick me out, but just listen to it!" Van called up.

* * *

The next morning Hitomi had arrived bright and early in order to get somewhere with her case. It was cold, very cold, but somehow the temperature was the last thing on her mind. Finally one of the employees she had seen on her way out the day prior was coming to the building. 

She muttered a small 'hi' when she saw him walking up the stairs.

"Hi," he said quickly about to go in.

"I know how this looks," she said, making him stop, 'you know, I'm not crazy." Her voice wavered as she took a step forward.

"Nobody thinks you're crazy," he laughed, "what's your name?"

"Hitomi…Kanzaki," she said walking closer to him.

"Well it's like the woman explained to you…" he said.

"Six months they said, six moths. I don't have six months for forms…" she said desperately.

He stared at her, "Well I can't help you then," he said walking away, then he stopped, "explain something to me. Why now? Why not before? Why is it so important that you want him now?"

"I've always wanted him," she said unwaveringly, "I've waited eleven years, two months and sixteen days to find out he's alive…I've been counting."

He simply stared at her, he was almost positive that he knew who her child was, "come on in, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," she said graciously.

He nodded as they entered the building.

He let her into his office and offered her a seat, in front of his desk.

"Now, what did you say his name was?' Mr. Reiden asked.

Hitomi shook her head, "I don't know."

"Well let's see, when was he born?" Mr. Reiden asked.

"December 17th 1999," she said.

Quickly he punched in the information and waited for the results. Once he saw them he said, "will you excuse me for a moment?"

Hitomi nodded and watched him leave the room.

Once he was out Hitomi glanced over at the missing child wall. She felt sorry that so many children were lost, but one that wasn't completely showing caught her attention. Getting up cautiously she walked over to look at the paper. She managed to get a quick look at the photo before Mr. Reiden came back into the room.

"Ms. Kanzaki," he said walking to her.

She turned to look at him, "yes?"

He lifted up a photograph at her eye level, "this is your son."

A smile crept to her face as tears stung the corners of her eyes, 'yeah…"

* * *

Van sat in the park that she had promised to meet him in eleven years ago. It hadn't changed at all, the angel fountain was still exactly the same and nothing had been added or removed to the scenery around it. 

Taking out his cellphone he called his brother.

"Hello?" Folken answered.

"Hey, you still down one Fanel brother?" Van said with a smile.

* * *

"At first I thought he was an angel," Reverend Isaac said, "there's no record of a Max Power... anywhere." 

"I see," said the Dean, "he's quite remarkable… I think we can take him. I can definitely say that this is an Atlantis first."

"I can imagine," said the Reverend.

"Max," the woman said, entering the room where Brody was playing the piano.

Brody turned around to face her, "yes?"

"Welcome to Atlantis Music Academy," she said stretching out her hand.

Brody took it with a large smile.

It had been three months since he had come to live with Merle at the Church and they had prepared him well enough to be accepted at the most prestigious Music University there was. He would only be attending for the final four months of the term but he was excited to have been accepted. By the fall he would return and do the full course.

March was a difficult month, considering he was definitely one of a kind at school and he was much further behind than everyone else, but it didn't take him long to catch up with the rest of the students.

* * *

Hitomi had finally given them word that she would play in the concert, so they had sent her the concerto immediately once they received the news. She had also bought a place in Adom Fanelia, that way she wouldn't have to fly out to come and play and there was something telling her to stay there. So for the second time, she had listened to her gut. 

She had invited Yukari to stay with her for a while, also it gave her the chance to explain everything and have a partner while she was practicing. She had started visiting the fountain again and each day she found a new reason to continue searching. Whether it was a child who looked like hers or a musician that motivated her, she was more determined everyday.

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't be doing this…" Hitomi said. She was in the middle of practicing her piece and it was frustrating her that she could play to her full potential.

"Tome, you haven't played in like ten years, it's to be expected. Now come on, don't lose focus," Yukari said.

"Alright, let's keep going," Hitomi, said positioning her bow.

* * *

"Diminished 5th-- flat five, resolve into..." Brodymumbled as he wrote it down on his staff paper. 

He had been working on a Rhapsody for a while now, each day finding new things to incorporate into it. Currently he was in the fifth movement, advancing to a vocal solo, which he had in mind for Merle.

"Max, what's this?" asked his theory teacher.

Brody watched as his professor took the stack of sheet music off his desk, "it's just something I've been working on."

"May I see it?" the man asked.

Brody nodded.

As the teacher walked away he began listening to the sound his shoes made as they hit the floor and came up, without realizing he had started to add another rhythm on top of their underlying beat. Suddenly the teacher spoke taking Brody off guard.

"No remember, get back quickly after lunch, we have a visiting artist, so don't be late or you won't be allowed in," the professor said as the bell rang.

All the students filtered through the door to get something to eat quickly. Brody was excited, he always enjoyed it when the visiting artists came, there was always something interesting about what they had to say, and nothing was ever redundant.

Finally lunch ended and all the students filed back into the class ready to meet the guest artist. His name was Allen Shezar, but no one seemed to recognize him, they all assumed he was in a huge orchestra.

The man came in and a sigh erupted from all the girls in the class, they were dazzled by his looks and presence.

He held a violin case in his left hand and set it down on the floor. Once he removed the instrument from the case he set it up under his chin and began to play.

--

He was very good, all the violinists were lining up to get to coach with him. They were all surprised when they heard that he had started off in a rock band, and was still in it. He gave all the information, if they had wanted to see him in concert. Needless to say all the girls made a permanent note of it, making sure to clear their schedules.

Finally the day had ended and Brody was ready to go home, slowly he packed up his things and got ready to leave when he caught Allen's eye.

"Hey you," Allen said motioning to Brody.

Brody looked at him and walked towards him.

"You look a little young to be here," Allen stated.

"I am," Brody said.

Allen laughed, "How old are you?"

"Nine," Brody answered simply.

"_Nine_? Holy sh—I mean wow, you must be the sh—amazing at music," Allen stated.

Brody laughed and shrugged, "you're very good."

Allen sat up straight, "thanks man."

"You're welcome," Brody said.

"What's your Dad's name?" Allen asked finally, after analyzing the boy's appearance.

Brody was silent for a moment, "I don't know."

Allen frowned, "you don't know?"

"I never met him," Brody said.

"Oh… well you look an _awful_ lot like one of my really good friends; the hair, the eyes," Allen said, looking at him thoroughly, "it's_ uncanny_…except your skin colour is a lot lighter than his, guess your mom is pretty pale, eh?"

Brody shook his head, "I don't know, I've never met her either."

"So who do you live with," Allen asked confused.

Brody didn't realize how invasive Allen was being so he answered honestly, "my friends."

"Oh, well… I definitely will tell my friend that I saw his clone today... wow," Allen laughed.

Brody laughed with him although he wasn't quite sure what Allen meant.

"Goodbye…" Allen started.

"Max," Brody said, "Goodbye Mr. Shezar."

"Goodbye Max," Allen said getting up with his violin and exiting the room.

Brody sat alone in the theory room thinking about what Allen had said.

'_You look an awful lot like one of my really good_ _friends… it's uncanny…'_

Could Allen's friend possibly be his father? Quickly Brody got up and raced out of the classroom to catch up to Allen.

"Mr. Shezar! Mr. Shezar!" Brody called, but he had lost him.

Brody watched as Allen pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. He stood in the April air, ready to cry.

--

The next day during theory class, Brody was called to the Dean's office. Brody opened the door hesitantly and peeked in. All of the department Deans were there as well.

"Come on in dear," the Dean said.

"I'm sorry," Brody said quickly stepping inside.

"What ever for?" the woman said.

"Sometimes I don't listen well in class, and I don't finish all the homework," Brody said.

The woman smiled kindly at him, "I'm sure you'll do better, now why don't you take a seat."

Brody sat at the end of the table parallel to her.

"Now, Max, every year the Fanelian Philharmonic puts on a concert, and we've decided to play your Rhapsody. Now we've never played the music of one of our first year students and certainly not one of your age, but we've decided to make an exception, would you like that?"

Brody nodded then shrugged.

"Good," the woman smiled.

"How many people will hear it?" Brody asked.

"Oh lots and lots of people," she said.

"Hundreds?" Brody asked.

"Oh much more, _thousands_," she said.

"Good. I need to play it for a lot of people," Brody said.

The staff began to laugh.

"We'll see what we can do," the Dean said smiling.

* * *

Okay so that's it for now! This took quite a while! 


	7. I'm With You

I recon this will be rather short considering the last one was sooo long.

* * *

It was three days until the concert and Brody was terrified and ecstatic at the same time. He was in the middle of a rehearsal with the orchestra, when an intruder interrupted them. It was Wizard; he had entered through the back and he stood there clapping, throwing everyone off. 

The supervising teacher quickly interjected, "excuse me sir, we're in the middle of a rehearsal. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Wizard paid no attention to the teacher, "Max… what are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Brody swallowed, he didn't like the situation, he was scared.

"Sir, you're-" the teacher began.

"Look pal, I'm his father, I'm allowed to talk to my son. Where do you think he learned all this? I taught him everything he knows," Wizard said rudely.

Brody's face darkened, he didn't like it at all that Wizard was taking his father's title.

"Come on Max, we gotta go," Wizard said his tone more firm now.

"I don't want to," Brody said, staying firmly where he was.

"Why? You want to stay here with all these people, who don't understand music like you or me?" Wizard said.

A few laughs came from the orchestra behind Wizard, which he didn't take lightly.

"Oh come on!" he shouted, "you can't learn music from books, you can't understand music through classical theory. Max these people don't know music like us."

Members of the orchestra only made their laughing more conspicuous. They couldn't help laughing at his idiocy.

"Max," Wizard said firmly, threat lining his tone, "come on now."

"Son, is this man really your father? You don't have to go with him," the teacher said.

Brody didn't want to call Wizard his father, but he knew he had to go with him, "he taught me everything I know."

"That's right," Wizard said, taking a firm hold of Brody's shoulders and leaving the students behind.

Brody took one last look back before they left.

When they got onto the street Luce was out waiting for them.

"Come on now, we've been looking for you everywhere, aren't you glad to be back?" Wizard asked.

Brody didn't answer, he had never felt so much resentment and he didn't want to be responsible for it.

Wizard walked over to a pay phone and inserted a coin and dialled a number. While he was waiting for someone to answer he indicated for Brody to pick up the guitar, that Luce was carrying, and play. Brody did what he was told; and he continued to play even when he heard Wizard arguing on the phone.

Finally wizard hung up angrily and slapped the guitar, "stop it!"

"But I have to play!" Brody yelled.

"For your parents right?" Wizard mocked.

Brody frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, well they ain't never gonna hear you! They're probably dead by now!" Wizard spat.

"You're wrong!" Brody refuted.

"Yeah, yeah, put the guitar away, we're going home." Wizard said cruelly.

Brody followed them both home in silence. He had no desire to be around them, he was happy and safe at Atlantis and they had just taken it away from him.

--

The next day had been quite a bust; it felt as if he was digressing, as if he was going right back to where he started. He was back to standing on the street playing for people who didn't care about him at all. He hadn't liked this experience; he could feel himself getting bitter and didn't like it at all.

Wizard had spent a day trying to get gigs for him, charging way to much for the single act. It was all in vain and then he would be angry at everyone else for his arrogance and stubbornness. He hadn't slept well at all since he had left his home at Atlantis, and his concert was tomorrow.

When he woke up Wizard was already making calls. Brody had no idea how early he was getting up to do this. It was as if he never slept. Brody stared at him as he argued with another venue, which again declined Wizard's offer.

Wizard looked at Brody, "what are you sitting there for, get up we got a show to do."

"Where?" Brody asked uninterested.

"Yourusual park spot of course!" Wizard said with false excitement.

Brody didn't feel like discussing it, he quickly got changed and grabbed Roxanne.

--

It was about eleven o'clock when they had left for the park, he, Luce and Wizard. Once the two were settled Wizard set off to find a phone to do more business on. Luce sat down next to Brody and patted his back.

"Aren't you happy to be home," he asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Brody stared at him.

"I know you're sad, but it's all for the best," Luce explained.

Brody played with the strings on the guitar.

Luce was about to say something when he quickly caught site of another performer in the park. Panic flashed across his face, "uh oh, competition… don't worry I'll take care of it. You just do your thing."

With that Luce got up and made his way towards the other performer. Brody stared as Luce walked away and he got up. He had no desire to play something energetic, he was not in a good mood and there was no need to pretend, it wasn't as if anyone really cared about him. However he had not particular desire to get on Wizard's bad side so he ended up just slapping the guitar randomly in angry frustration. However he stopped when he heard the clinking of coins. When he turned toward the sound there was a man standingbefore him.

The man dropped several coins into the guitar case.

"Great sound kid," he said, while Brody just stared silently, "Martin?" the man asked indicating the guitar.

Brody only nodded, taking in the man's appearance. A guitar was hanging off his shoulder; his hair was ebony black, and windswept. While his eyes were a deep, burning scarlet.

"It's beautiful, can I see her?" he asked.

Brody hesitated, giving a quick glance over to where Wizard was bartering on the phone.

"Hey," the man said softly, regaining Brody's attention, "it's okay…I'm a musician too."

Brody nodded, gently removing his guitar from around his neck and kneeling so they were both at eye-level. The man took his own guitar off his shoulder and traded with the boy in front of him. He took the guitar and sat down with it on the ledge that Brody was kneeling. Brody quickly followed suit, watching the man in front of him handle the guitar with expert hands.

"Oh yeah..." he mused as he adjusted the guitar in his hands.

The man's smile grew as soon as he heard the sound of the strings. Without expecting a response he quickly played out a rhythm between three notes. Following it with a flick between each fret.

"Nice action," he stated to Brody.

"You're pretty good," Brody responded quietly.

The man let out a small laugh,"thanks." He paused, "see what you can do to mine."

Brody fixed the strap over his shoulder and allowed the man to start. So taking the invitation he played a simple melody. He was caught off guard when Brody repeated it only slapping the fingerboard instead of plucking the strings.

Without looking at Brody he began another phrase fairly similar but slightly altered. There was no time between the two, Brody entered with a pick-up almost on top of the man's ending and echoed by the slapping fingerboard.

Finally he looked up to see the boy sitting in front of him and smiled once he saw Brody's expecting face.

Before long they had started mixing melodies, battling with their guitars and building off each other's improvisations. As if they were sharing the same mind, they both knew when the other wanted to conclude the piece, ending separately the way they had started.

"How long you been playing?" the man asked placing his hand over the strings.

Doing the same Brody answered, "six months."

"_Six months?_ Where'd you learn how to play like _that_ in six months?" he asked.

"Atlantis," Brody replied.

"_Atlantis_?"

Brody nodded quickly, "I have my own concert tonight, but I can't go."

The man straightened his back and gave a wry smile, 'do you reckon I should believe you?"

"Yah," Brody said quickly, 'but I can't go."

The man's face contorted slightly, "why not?"

"It's... a long story," Brody said, looking over at Wizard.

The man gave him a small smile, "well, if I went to Atlantis and I had my own concert, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Brody nodded, turning back to face the man,"but what if something bad would happen if you did?"

The man smiled again, bigger this time, "you never quit on your music, no matter what happens, cause anytime something bad _happens_ to you, it's the _one_ place you can escape to and just let it go… I learned that the hard way... and trust me, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yah..." Brody agreed.

Brody stared at him, there was something very captivating about this man, and he had never felt so strongly related to anyone.

"I'm Van Fanel."

"Br—Max Power," Brody stumbled, taking another quick glance at Wizard.

"_Max Power,_"Van repeated then paused before helaughed, "cool name..."

Suddenly the calling of Wizard interrupted their moment, "Max! Let's go!"

Van watched as Brody's once comfortable expression changed into on of slight fear and disappointment.

"Look Max, I gotta go, but good luck tonight," Van said.

Brody looked back at Van, evident in his face that he didn't want him to leave, "yah..."

Van gently lifted the guitar and handed it back to Brody. With a quick exchange Van got up and started walking away. Brody wanted to make him stop, to go with him, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Van turned around half way wanting to say something, but stopped himself and just stared at the little boy. He had made a connection with him and something about this kid was urging him not to go, but he knew better. He watched as Brody gave a silent good bye, while he sat there alone. Giving one last smile and wave he walked out of Brody's life.

* * *

It was approaching seven o'clock, her call time was long passed and she sat quietly backstage. Her heart was racing, it had taken her so long to perfect her piece and she was afraid that she would make a mistake. She had never felt like this before, her hands trembled as she held onto a chair for support. Her face was flushed, even though she had just touched up her make-up. 

Suddenly she felt a sudden wave of déjà vu, her last grand scale performance with the Fanelian Philharmonic had been the night she conceived Brody. Once that thought entered her head she felt a sudden wave of assurance come over her.

Stepping away from the chair she check herself in the mirror. Her dress was lovely; the neckline plunged settling in the valley of her breasts, the boddess held onto her torso well and the skirt flowed out, pooling around her feet.

She pressed the fabric to her skin as the emcee, the Dean, introduced her.

* * *

Brody looked at the green numbers as they flashed on the screen in the middle of the ceiling in the subway. 

"Seven, forty," he mumbled.

Looking back towards Wizard and Luce, who were counting his earnings, he set the guitar down beside Wizard.

"I'm leaving now, and I'm not coming back," Brody told them.

"He's just joking Wiz," Luce assured.

"No," Brody confirmed, "I'm leaving."

Wizard looked at him and laughed, "You're going to leave? So you can play for your parents, right?"

Brody nodded, for a moment he felt that Wizard was in complete understanding.

"No you're not, they don't want you. You don't leave me, You're mine now," Wizard said sadistically.

"No!"

With that Brody made a move for the stairs but they were blocked off, but when he turned around Wizard was waiting for him at the bottom.

"Nowhere to go now," Wizard said maliciously.

Brody looked around frantically, searching for an escape from Wizard. Suddenly Luce caught his eye as he raised the guitar above Wizard's head. Brody watched as the guitar made contact with Wizard's head, splintering into tiny pieces. Wizard's body collapsed, only from the sudden shock; there wasn't enough strength in Luce's blow to knock him unconscious for a significant amount of time.

Once Wizard was down Luce yelled to him, "what are you waiting for? Go!"

A large smile stretched across Brody's face as he bounded down the stairs. There was no other exit aside from the blocked off stairs, so quickly he ran down the steps into the Subway line. He ran to the inner cavity, so he was safe from the trains. His heart was racing; he couldn't miss his concert, however his heart fell when he reached a dead end. He was about to turn back when he heard Wizard's furious voice calling after him, throwing threats everyway he could.

Brody began to panic; he had no idea how he would get to the concert, when suddenly an idea hit him.

* * *

Van was excited; it was the first time he had performed with his band inalmost tenyears. His heart was racing but in a good way. He stared at the stage from the wings, dying to get out there. His brother watched him with interest, he hadn't seen him this excited to perform even before he knew Hitomi. It was strange, and at the same time it was comforting; he had wanted to see his brother happy again for a long time. 

Van had the guitar around his neck and fiddled with the tuning pegs stupidly. After realizing what his hand was doing he cursed himself and went into a dressing room to fix the tuning. It never took him long to tune things, his pitch was perfect already, he wasn't quite sure how he had managed that but it saved him quite a bit of time when he was in difficult time slots. Much like his current one. He burst out of the room after a few minutes, as the previous band was just finishing. Folken smiled at him as he came out and headed onto the stage.

* * *

Merle stood back stage and clapped nervously after the cello concerto finished. There was still no sign of Brody, the Reverend Isaac stood behind her. 

"Why isn't he here yet?" she asked worried.

"He will be, don't worry Merle," Reverend Isaac said trying to reassure her.

The Dean came onto the stage and took the mic, "our last performance is a rhapsody written by one of our first year students, who unfortunately…"

Merle quickly got her attention when Brody came running back stage, "he's here! He's here!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh…" the Dean said, "and here he is! Max Power!"

With that the woman smiled and stepped off the stage allowing Brody to take his conducting position. Merle followed him and stood beside him seeing as she was the only voice featured in the piece. After making sure everyone was in ready position and watching him, he lifted his hands.

* * *

Hitomi walked away from the stage as soon as she finished. There wasn't really any reason fro her to stay, but as she heard the final piece begin she couldn't help but turn around and pay the artist some of her attention.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Dilandau boasted. 

"Yeah, it definitely was," Allen, agreed.

The five men sat in the back of their van amongst their equipment, all completely over zealous from their show.

"Hey, and Van wasn't too bad either," Gaddess joked.

Van laughed tiredly, and leaned his head against the window, "thanks."

"You can't be tired man!" Folken scolded.

Van looked at him.

"Okay you can be a little tired," Folken reconciled.

"Aww, thanks man!" Van said, his tone oozing with sarcasm as he slapped Folken's back.

Folken laughed and handed him a beer from the cooler. Van thanked him, and rested his head against the window once more.

The car had stopped. The traffic had been awful since they had started driving. As Van looked outside his eyes spotted a royal blue banner hanging from a street lamp. There was one on every lamp as he paid more attention. When his eyes finally adjusted to what was on the banner he couldn't stay in the car.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he shouted as he made a frantic attempted to get the door open and climb over the mess of limbs.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Gaddess questioned as Van was almost out of the van.

"There's something I have to do," Van confirmed as he slammed the door and began running.

He ran faster and faster, down the car-packed street until he was at the park that bordered Atlantis University. He continued to run through the park when finally he reached the Great Lawn, where the concert was.

Van knew Hitomi was performing, and was hoping he hadn't missed her. However as he got closer, he managed to spot the small conductor, the boy that he had met earlier that day was conducting his piece. He had been true to his word.

Van began to make his way to the stage, his heart was racing, he didn't want to miss her again, this was his chance and he couldn't lose it.

* * *

As the piece progressed into several diverse movements, Hitomi began to make her way closer. She wanted to get a good look at who this student was. Gently she managed to move people out of her way in order to get closer.

* * *

He started to get antsy, thus his movement became less gentle and more distressed. He needed to get closer; quickly he weaved through people until he was no more than thirty feet from the stage. He took a quick look around subconsciously and that's when he saw her.

* * *

She was almost thirty feet away from the stage, her heart was racing, and she could feel that her son was in front of her yet there still remained a slight pang of doubt. She needed to get closer; she wanted to make sure instead of giving herself another disappointment. Quickly she took a look around, for no particular purpose but to take in the environment. Afterward she continued to walk, with more conviction and desperation in each step until she was standing just in front of the taped off area. Her eyes completely fixated on the boy standing before her.

* * *

He followed her, his eyes never leaving her once, finally he enclosed on her standing a mere few feet behind her. Suddenly he could feel his body go cold and slack, his hands tensed by his sides. He couldn't think of anything to say. Finally something in him clicked, there were no words necessary, without really thinking he slipped his hand around hers. 

He could feel her freeze under his touch, from mere shock. Quickly she turned her head as soon as their skin made contact. As her green eyes met with the unforgettable garnets a smile made its way to her face. It continued to grow as he returned a small one, it didn't seem to stop. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes but she made no attempt to clean them away. One fell down her check as she squeezed Van's hand then looked up at the conductor.

As the final few bars sounded, Brody turned around to the audience. Two people directly in front of him caught his attention. It was the man that he had seen in the park holding a woman's hand. Suddenly a smile lit his face up as something told him that, they could in fact be his parents.

* * *

DONE! LOL jks! No I wouldn't do that to you, that's what the director did to us so I am not going to be that cruel!

* * *

Once the piece had concluded Brody took a bow, then gestured to Merle to take one and left simultaneously. The orchestra rose in unison and bowed whatever way they could and exited in silence. The stage was left vacant, and the audience began to disperse. 

Van continued to stare at the stage, and the direction in which Brody exited.

Hitomi had shifted her focus to Van's face, his beautiful face.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly.

He turned to look at her sharply, his gaze intent but not threatening, "what?"

"Nine years ago," she said.

"I had no way to reach you. I came to the fountain everyday, thinking maybe I'd see you-" but he was cut off in the middle of his protest.

She had pulled his face in to hers and pressed her lips to his firmly.

"I love you," she confessed quickly, staring at him.

He was silent for a second and a smile etched its way onto his face as he ground his lips into hers. He pulled her body in tightly, and she wove her arms around his neck squeezing him. As they broke away she looked down for a second then locked eyes with him.

"I had a baby," she said seriously, the smile fading from her face.

His hold on her loosened quickly as he stepped away, not quite knowing what to say.

She spoke again, "it's yours."

"_Mine?_" he asked confused.

She nodded.

"But we…ohh shit…" he said realizing.

"But I thought I had lost it… turns out my dad gave him up for adoption…" she said, "and our son is…"

"The composer for that last piece," Van finished.

Hitomi nodded.

"Does he know?" Van asked.

Hitomi shook her head, " I don't think so…"

Van took her hand again, "do you want to see him?"

Hitomi looked up at him and smiled.

Just as they were about to make their way backstage Van heard his name being called. He turned around to find Allen and the rest of the band running up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Van asked, letting go of her hand.

"Holy shit… you, you're here?" Folken said, regarding Hitomi.

She gave him a look of confusion.

"I guess that answers our question," Gaddess stated.

"What are you talking about?" Van asked.

"We wanted to know what the hell you were doing when you got out of the car," Folken answered.

"But now we know," Dilandau said.

Hitomi didn't really know what was going on, but didn't care at that moment, considering she had wanted to meet her son desperately.

"Hey, look it's that kid I met at Atlantis the other day," Allen stated as he saw Brody on the side of the stage with several other people, "hey! Max!"

Everyone looked toward where Allen was indicating. After the name was called a few times the boy responded by looking in their direction. He gave a quick wave and motioned for them to come to him.

"Come on, this kid is amazing, he's like ten years old and he's already in Atlantis, _what up?_" Allen said walking to Brody.

"Hey man, how are you?" Allen asked as they approached him.

Van stood back a little as he looked at the child he had met only hours ago, he didn't seen it then but now he did, this child was the spitting image of him.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Brody said.

"Great, congrats on your rhapsody by the way," Allen said.

"Thank you. How was your gig?" Brody asked.

"Amazing," Allen exclaimed.

Brody laughed, and looked around at the people with him, then stopping at Van and Hitomi.

Allen noticed his wandering eyes and quickly clued in, "Oh sorry! Where are my manners? This is Dilandau, Gaddess, Folken," he said indicating each person, "hey, do you remember when I told you about that guy I knew that you looked identical to, well this is him; Van and this is…"

"Hitomi," she answered and walked over to him, kneeling down.

The guys exchanged confused looks with Van who looked slightly scared.

"I… I'm your mommy," she stammered, as her hands shook, tears threatening to fall.

Brody's face lit up as he threw his arms around her neck, "I knew it!"

Hitomi embraced him back fully allowing the tears to fall freely.

Van's band mates stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't able to move; he didn't know what to do.

"Van…" she said softly.

"I… I'm you… I'm your dad…" Van hesitated, as he took cautious steps towards them both.

Hitomi didn't want to let him go, but did seeing as she wanted to give him to Van.

Van's brother slapped him on the back making him snap out of whatever he was in, and kneel down just like Hitomi. The boy held no grudges or any cautions; he launched himself into Van's arms just as warmly as he had with Hitomi.

"Whoa, for a second there I thought she was a skank with an offspring of surreally similar genetic structure as Van," Gaddess whispered to Dilandau who stared at him as though he were a retard.

"Did you make it through high school?" Dilandau retorted.

Van started laughing, causing everyone else to eventually. After a few moments more, the family of three stood up; each one linked by a hand. Folken and the rest of them decided to leave them alone and catch up later.

"Whoa… I'm an uncle… before Van," Folken said leaving.

* * *

"Max!" Someone was calling him. 

It was Wizard.

Hitomi and Van could feel Brody's hands tense. They both looked over toward the man who was running up to them.

"Who is that?" Hitomi asked softly.

"He's…" Brody started.

"I'm his father," Wizard said as he reached them.

"What?" Hitomi asked incredulously slightly angry.

"You heard me lady, tell 'em Max," Wizard dictated.

"I'm his father," Van said.

"Really?" Wizard said challenging Van, looking rather stupid.

"Yes. Are you blind? He even looks like me," Van said unable to fathom the stubbornness of the man in front of him.

"I'm not going with you Wizard," Brody said with a dark tone, taking a firmer grip on his parents' hands.

"I'm his mother, there is _no_ mistake, and I _know_ I didn't sleep with you," Hitomi said angrily.

Van laughed slightly then blushed when he thought about it. He prayed his son would never ask how exactly he was conceived.

Wizard was left unable to rebut, but didn't leave graciously, "you weren't worth anything anyway. You're the same as the rest of the world, you don't understand music!"

Wizard had never been that angry with Brody before and it was clear that he wouldn't forgive him and it saddened him slightly. However he didn't think too much on it now that he was united with his mother and father.

* * *

So it turned out to be a longer chapter than I thought, but this is the second last one, I'm putting an epilogue and that's it. However if enough people want it, I'll write a sequel. Taa! 


	8. Rock Your Soul

So hey, thank you to those that informed me about the chapter screw up. Unfortunately for those that liked this chapter the way it was, I have to rewrite it since the original is lost. Hopefully this one will be just as good.

**Epilogue**

It had been eleven months since the night of the concert, when Hitomi, Van and Brody had ben united. The process in between had been rather tedious, due to the amount of paperwork to be filled out regarding Brody. Since there were legal documents suggesting that Hitomi had given him up for adoption, even though she was his real mother she, along with Van, was obligated to adopt him.

Brody had told them everything about himself, including every detail about how he met Wizard and the events that followed. He told them about knowing that they were alive and wanted him, he told them that he needed to prove that to the boys at the orphanage so that they could believe there was hope for them too. He explained that through music, he was able to find them.

Hitomi and Van didn't get married, but they did stay together and embraced the new challenge of raising their child the best way they could. However Hitomi had insisted that Brody take Van's last name, so it would be official. Hitomi had come to terms with her father's actions and had continued playing the cello, eventually re-attaining a position in the philharmonic, and on the side she would teach music privately. Van had continued playing in the band with his brother. They had gotten much better seeing as Van was now very interested in playing music, now that his muse was back. They had become mildly famous and were completing a successful tour around the country.

Once Brody had seen his parents in their elements he became even more astonished at their abilities and grateful that he had inherited their genes.

Occasionally, while he was out with his parents, Brody would see Luce or another one of Wizard's projects performing. It made him a little sad that he couldn't do that anymore, but then he would always remember he had his parents back and that overruled everything else.

Van and Hitomi decided to keep him at Atlantis for music, but allow him to go to a normal school for the rest of his schooling, so that way he could experience a normal childhood.

* * *

"Mom!" Brody yelled, racing out of his room.

"I'm in the Kitchen," she called.

Brody slid into the Kitchen and stood on the other side of the bar, facing his mother, "today, right?"

Hitomi smiled and nodded, "he should be home by the time you get home from school."

"Can't I come with you to meet him!" Brody pleaded.

"No, you have too much going on today," she told him, placing his lunch bag on the bar in front of him.

"No I don't," Brody whined.

"A theory test, a solo? That's quite a bit considering they're university courses and your only ten," Hitomi argued.

Brody scrunched his face up in frustration.

"You'll see your father soon enough," she soothed, coming around the counter to console her child.

"Mom... I haven't seen him in three months!" Brody protested, holding her hands tightly.

Hitomi sympathized with him, she was dying to see Van, "alright, tell you what; as soon as he gets home we'll come over to the school to see you, even if it's far from being over okay?"

She was now holding Brody's face in her hands, while he listened to her proposal.

"Okay, fine," he agreed reluctantly, "but you have to come as soon as he comes!"

Hitomi smiled, "I promise, now go get your shoes on, or you'll be late."

Brody nodded quickly and ran to get his bag and shoes so that they could go.

"Ready?" she called.

"Yeah!"

Hitomi quickly turned off the lights and left to take her son to school.

--

The school was in walking distance, so there was never any need to take the car. Brosy always enjoyed the walks to and from school, it gave him the opportunity to talk to his parents or just observe everything that was going on in the city.

The day was particularly sunny and warm, which always made the walk better.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you excited to see Dad?" he asked swinging her hand back and forth.

She smiled at him, "very."

"Was it hard having him away again?" Brody asked suddenly solemn.

Hitomi didn't answer immediately, "in the beginning... but then I knew that he was coming back and I would see him again, so that helped."

Brody smiled at her again.

"And this time he knows about the baby," she smiled and rubbed her mildly swollen stomach.

Hitomi was five months pregnant and had been waiting until Van came home to tell him the sex.

"I can't wait until it's born," Brody commented.

Hitomi didn't want to tell Brody because she knew that he would tell his father the moment he got the chance, and she didn't want him steeling her thunder.

"Only four more months," she said.

Finally they had reached the university, "I'll see you later mom and don't forget to come!"

Hitomi nodded and waved goodbye to her baby.

It was two o'clock and the band was finally home.

"I think I'm going to miss it..." Gaddess mused.

"The bunk beds, the tiny washroom that you can't crap in and the smell of the tour bus... all it leaves are fond memories," Allen reminded.

"When you say it like that..." Gaddess frowned.

"Well there really isn't a good way to describe that Gaddess," Dilandau explained.

"Nah, but for the most part that was the worst part and I could put up with it again..." Folken said nostalgically.

"Speak for yourself Folken, I have a kid and wife, plus one is on the way. That's pretty hard to live without," Van argued grabbing his guitar from the roadie van.

"Well that's because you have a conscience," Folken explained.

Van gave a smug laugh, "another thing I inherited and you didn't apparently."

"Hey! I have plenty of redeeming qualities Van... you just have to look for them," Folken contradicted.

Van laughed, "while you're searching, I'm going home."

"I'm going home," Folken mocked in a high falsetto.

"Mock me now, but who's the one with sleeping with the gorgeous blonde every night?" Van retorted.

"...not me," Folken sighed.

--

Van had come into the house as quietly as he could, trying to surprise Hitomi. He slipped his bag off and set his guitar down gently before he sneaked into their living room. Hitomi was sitting in the arm chair transposing some sheet music , but her attention was re-focussed as soon as he entered the room.

As soon as their eyes met, a huge smile made its way onto her face and for a moment she just stared at him. However as soon as he made a slight movement she found it impossible to sit still. Quickly she threw the papers from her lap onto the floor and launched herself into his arms kissing him like she hadn't kissed him in years.

"I missed you too," he breathed.

"It's a girl," she said immediately, kissing him again.

Immediately he pulled her closer to him, what was able to be pulled closer, smiling into the kiss.

"Brody's dying to see you," she smiled.

Hey, so there's the new version, I think I liked it more than the last one. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
